Have Yourself a Merry Little Marshmas
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: It's Christmas and the Marsh family have just been given a free stay at a swanky ski resort, courtesy of Shelley's latest boyfriend's parents. But for 14-year-old Stan, he soon has reason to believe his sister's latest find isn't all he appears to be. With the help of a girl he meets on the trip, Stan sets out to discover the truth.


**HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE MARSHMAS**

 _A/N: A special Christmas story to mark my 40_ _th_ _published story on the site! I hope you like it. Don't forget to review._

The time was currently 2:40 P.M. that December 20th. For the majority of students and faculty at South Park High School, everyone was eagerly awaiting when it struck 2:45, signaling the start of winter break. Hundreds of pairs of eyes were staring at the clocks that hung in the classrooms, on their cell phones, or on their watches. Currently fourteen-year-old Stan was staring at his phone, playing Fruit Ninja Remastered, head in hand. Phones were normally not allowed to be used in Mrs. Sinclair's history class but at this point the teacher could hardly care, she wanted out just as much as her students. Stan rolled his eyes as he saw Butters next to him leaning over his desk, impatiently looking at the clock. It's not as if Stan wasn't looking forward to two weeks off of school or Christmas, he was. But certain plans that would be taking place over the holiday had him dreading the festivities more than anything.

BRRRIINNGG! 2:45 hit to the applause of students all over the school and they leapt up to head out the classroom.

"Be safe everyone! And have a very Merry Christmas and New Year!" called the history teacher over the noise.

Stan was walking down the halls at a slow pace, eyes still on his phone.

"Hey dude," spoke a very familiar voice behind him. Stan turned to see Kyle there, having just stepped out of his computer graphics class.

"Oh, hey."

"Dude, what's up? Why aren't you running out the halls like everyone else?"

Stan shrugged. "I just hate knowing what's going to take place in a few days, that's all."

Kyle sighed as they walked together downstairs. "So, take it moaning about it to your parents didn't work?"

"No. They keep saying 'it's Christmas, we all have to be together as a family'," Stan rolled his eyes and wiggled his fingers about.

"Dude, maybe it won't be so bad, seeing your sister and her boyfriend."

"Pfff, it's going to suck ass man. I was looking forward to this being the first year without Shelly since she moved out but that hope was squashed soon enough. I really wish we could just stay home this year…" Stan grumbled, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, but by the sounds of it, it could be pretty sweet," Kyle grinned. "You're going to have an all-expenses paid trip to the Wilcombe Pines Ski Resort for four days! How cool is that?"

"I don't care about the stupid resort, this guy my sister is seeing thinks he can wow my family over just by getting us into his parents' Ski Resort? Of course I think it's already working, my parents keep telling me to be grateful and that Shelley's boyfriend didn't have to do this for us. Whatever."

"Still… try to enjoy it Stan. It's a free vacation. It's Christmas. This would be a pretty stupid thing to annoy you for the holiday."

"I guess… hey, I plan on heading to the mall, get a few last-minute gifts. Wanna come?"

"Sure thing. I'm pretty sure I have my bus pass on me…"

The two spent the rest of the day at the mall before both had to leave for dinner. The night of December 21st had Sharon and Randy bustling around the house packing any last minute items for their free ski trip to Wilcombe Pines Ski Resort. Part of their planning included making sure their son had his things ready to go as well. Currently Sharon was rummaging through her son's closet, looking at his coats that were hanging.

"… Of course we want to make sure we're extra warm and cozy up there. I don't think your usual brown jacket will be enough. Why don't we bring this new one you got for your birthday?" Sharon pulled out a warm blue coat with a fuzzy gray interior.

"Meh," Stan shrugged, laying on his bed, leg crossed over at the knee, looking at his phone again.

"Well I'm packing it anyway. What if we take some nice family pictures? This one looks so much nicer than what you're wearing now."

Stan rolled his eyes; his mother always wanted to find perfect picture opportunities whenever they went out, almost as if they were your average normal loving family. If people only knew half the shit the Marsh family had gone through over the years…

Sharon looked about her son's room and frowned when she spotted things lying about. She scuffed as she began placing items inside his suitcase for him.

"Why do you always wait last minute to pack? Honestly Stanley, you're fourteen now, I can't be doing such mundane things for you all the time."

Stan still said nothing as she threw in a pile of socks and underwear into the suitcase. She suddenly ripped his phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" he shot up.

"This should be your responsibility now Stan. I cannot have you sit on your butt and do nothing while I pack for you. Your father and I still have to pack all the gifts in the car. You can take thirty minutes out of your precious time to do this."

"But Mom, I don't even want to go on this stupid trip," Stan glared, crossing his arms. "It's pointless."

"How is visiting your sister pointless? How it meeting her new boyfriend at his parents' ski lodge pointless?"

"Oh please, like Shelley gives a crap, seeing us? She practically danced her way out of here once she moved out and so far, seems as if she loves living on her own."

Sharon frowned as she carefully placed one of Stan's handheld gaming devices in his backpack.

"Your sister misses us even if she doesn't always say it."

"She never says it…" Stan muttered.

"Pack, _now_ Stanley."

Stan, Sharon, and Randy awoke early the next morning to ride an hour to Middle Park. There they would be meeting up with Shelley at her place before the four of them would gather over at Grandma Mara's house for an early Christmas celebration. By ten o'clock they had reached Running Rabbit Apartments in Middle Park and knocked on the door of number 403. Shelley opened the door with a small smile.

"Hi Mom, Dad." She went to give her parents a small hug, biting her lip as Sharon squeezed her back. She was not a big fan of hugs. Shelley then looked down at the infamous red poofball hat of her little brother, strands of his black hair poking out. "Hey turd."

Stan looked up and rolled his eyes. "Hey."

"Go hug your sister Stanley," Sharon urged him.

"Hell no, she hates hugs. She'll throw me into the wall."

"Now Stanley!"

Stan looked at his sister mournfully; he made a move to hug her but she pushed him back.

"Don't even think about it turd."

Stan sighed in relief before he and their parents were led inside. The apartment itself was nice-enough. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, shared by roommate Vanessa Yulridge. Shelley was currently taking classes at Park County Community College as well as working at The Art Box, an art supply shop in town. Sure she missed her parents a little, but so far, she was relishing in being able to finally be away from her attentive mother, moronic father, and annoying brother. It had been nice the past four months, being away from them. Shelley showed them around her small place before they met back in the living room.

"Nice enough place," Randy nodded. "All in all, things are okay with your roommate? Valory or whatever?"

'It's Vanessa, Dad. And yes, things are fine."

"No fights over who pays for what? Or who leaves dirty dishes sitting in the sink?"

"No, we drew up plans and agreements when we first moved in. Thankfully we both hate a dirty home so we both pick up after ourselves."

"And how're the neighbors? Do you ever hear commotion from upstairs?" Sharon pointed up to the occupants of the apartment above.

"Well, every-so-often they'll have parties or something up there. People going in and out, running down the staircase. Music blaring inside the walls. But I don't really care; I'm usually either at school or at work."

Sharon and Randy nodded and went about the apartment, taking in any flaws or little thing to gripe about. They wanted to make absolute sure their only daughter was living in a sound home. At that moment Shelley looked over to see Stan sitting on the couch, phone in hand. Knowing forced chit-chat reminders from their mother was the worst Shelley decided to see how he was before Sharon had the opportunity to bug either of them about it.

"So… what's up?" Shelley casually said.

Stan looked up. "Oh, um, nothing too exciting. Uh, you?"

"Beside living on my own? Nothing else really."

"Right. So um, is it cool then? Living on your own?"

Shelley rolled her eyes. "Of course idiot. I'm free to do whatever the hell I want and be away from our stupid family. I love it."

"Makes sense."

Shelley looked at her hand as she spoke now. "So? Did they throw a party when I left? What did they do to my room?"

Stan raised a brow. "No they didn't throw a party. And your room looks the same pretty much. Mom kinda changed a few things around. It's more of hobby room now with some of Dad's geology shit and Mom's crafting things. But it still has your bed in it."

Shelley shrugged. "Cant expect much else then. So um, how's school been? You're in what? Eight grade now?"

"Ninth," Stan corrected, glaring. "And school is school. Dad still wishes I were on the football team but what else is new? I'm trying out for the baseball team in spring. I'm taking band right now. I'm one of the leads for electric guitar. Dad is happy about that. We had a Christmas concert last week which was pretty cool. Other than that, school sucks."

Shelley looked him up and down. "Hmm… you don't look any different than you did in August. Guess not much has changed. Not yet anyway. How're things in the girlfriend department?"

Stan sighed. "Nothing. I want to lay off dating for a while. They're all the same needy whores. Um, speaking of dating… things are good with…your latest?"

Shelley raised a brow, clearly not used to having an actual conversation with her brother. "Yes. And you will see what a great guy he is tomorrow."

With that she left the room. The family soon headed out for lunch at Denny's before splitting up in town for any last-minute shopping. Stan had gotten a couple small jobs over the past few months, including walking dogs, shoveling snow, and even extra chores around the house so that he had saved up enough money to spend on his family. He honestly didn't know what to get his sister. In a way he didn't think he would need to get her something, thinking only two weeks ago that he would be spending Christmas Day at home with just his parents. In the past he was forced to get her something small, being reminded again by his parents that Shelley was his sister and deserved a gift from him. In turn, Shelley was always forced to buy something small for her brother as well.

Currently Stan and Randy were walking around the outdoor mall in Middle Creek, looking for those last-minute gifts. Randy was looking at the window of a jewelry shop, trying to get ideas.

"… your mother loves red. What's that gemstone? Garnet? Ruby?" he pointed to a set of sparkling earrings in the window.

Stan stepped forward for a closer look. "I'd say garnet. It looks darker. And aren't you a geologist?"

Randy glared before turning back to the earrings. "I wanted to get her something with either rubies or garnets but I didn't see anything I liked back home. Let's see how much these are…"

The smiling woman behind the counter pulled out the pair of earrings so Randy could have a closer look. They were accented in gold and were very pretty.

"Wow, look at that Stan. Your mother would love 'em wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He turned to the saleswoman again. "How much?"

"$440.95."

"What? Almost four hundred and fifty bucks?"

"On sale for $385!"

Randy glared and gave the earrings back. "C'mon son, let's look somewhere else…"

"Oh c'mon Dad, when's the last time you spent that much on Mom? She wouldn't be expecting these for sure."

"Stan, that's more than I even spent on her wedding ring!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, twenty-some years ago you didn't have a steady job. You were living a bachelor life. Now however…plus what ever happened to all that money you made during your whole 'Lorde' gig?"

"But still, that's a lot of money to spend on one thing."

"Get them; you'll be glad you did. Especially after you see what Mom got- um, never mind, you didn't hear anything," Stan quickly snapped his lips shut.

"What? Did- did Mom spend a lot on something for me too?"

Stan just glanced behind him, pretending to be interested in a display of bracelets.

"She got me something expensive didn't she?" Smiling now, he turned back to the jewelry before pulling out his wallet. "So, do you take American Express?"

Stan however had no idea what to get Shelley. His mother, father, and even grandmother had been easy to shop for. He doubted there was something called How to Kick Someone's Ass in the bookstore. Maybe something from the art store? But he knew Shelley probably got a discount at the place she worked so she could buy anything she wanted, plus he had no idea what she actually liked. Finally he found something she might actually appreciate: a fancy water bottle that chilled water for hours on end that she could take with her to the gym or college. By four the Marsh family went back to Shelley's to pick up a few things, including Shelley's suitcase, for they would be leaving for the Wilcombe Ski Resort the next day after spending the night at Grandma Mara's house.

He may have been fourteen now but Stan still loved going to Grandma's house. There was a special warmth that only came from a grandmother, especially at Christmas time. Stan happily gave his grandmother a hug when she welcomed her family inside.

"Look at you Stanley, you've grown haven't you?"

"Not really. You saw me a few months ago."

"Well maybe I'm just shrinking. Still, you look good sweetheart. And look at your braces, so festive," Grandma Mara pointed out.

Stan flashed a grin where red and green elastics were looped over his braces.

"Shelley… how are you dear?"

"Good. Um, sorry I didn't stop by a couple weeks ago. Busy with finals."

Even if Shelley lived fifteen minutes away from her grandmother she often couldn't take time out to see her. If she wasn't at school or at work she was trying to get some sleep at home.

"Mmmm. Smells good already. Hi Mom," Randy hugged his mother.

"Need any help in the kitchen?" Sharon asked, setting down some gifts.

"That would be lovely. I think it's about time to glaze the ham again. And some help peeling the potatoes would be great."

"I'll do it. Can I make the potatoes this year? I made some really good ones not long ago," Stan pointed out.

"Sure thing sweetheart. Want to help out Shelley dear?" Mara asked her granddaughter.

"I mean, I can try. I'm not too good in the kitchen."

Shelley was the only one in the family that didn't pick up on cooking skills growing up. Sharon loved to cook and bake and was good at it, Randy loved to cook too even if some of the things he made were too ambitious that no one else wanted to eat it. Stan had taken after his mother and lately had been paying attention to how she maneuvered in the kitchen. He didn't want to be a stereotypical young man that didn't know a whisk from a spatula when he moved out.

The grandmother moved about in her kitchen as her daughter-in-law, grandson, and granddaughter helped out.

"So how was your Christmas concert Stanley? I so wish I could have been there to see you perform," Mara spoke.

Stan was currently in the school band and played both acoustic and electric guitar, although was currently focusing more on the latter.

"It was good. I was the lead in 'Jingle Bell Rock' and had a solo during an original piece, Christmas Stockings. Dad recorded it so we can watch later," Stan spoke as he peeled potatoes over the trashcan.

"He was amazing, and I'm not just saying that because he's my son," Sharon passed off.

"C'mon Mom…" Stan rubbed his arm.

"You would have had no idea he's only had professional lessons for three years. But that's how Stanley is, he picks up hobbies and talents all the time."

Shelley rolled her eyes, annoyed as usual whenever her stupid little brother was praised. Dinner was ready by 6 and so the family gathered around the table to dig in. Everything tasted wonderful and everyone loved the mashed potatoes that Stan had made. When Randy was helping cleaning everything up after, Mara turned to her grandson.

"Stan sweetheart, I've been thinking… I feel it's time to pass down one of my traditions to you this year," Mara smiled.

"What is it?"

"Notice anything missing from the kitchen counter?"

Stan had a look before his eyes lit up. "Your apple cobbler isn't here…does that mean…?"

"Yes, I've decided to show you how to make it. You seem to know your way around the kitchen. It's time you learn how to make my famous apple cobbler."

"Wow! Awesome."

A Christmas tradition in the Marsh family was Grandma Mara's apple cobbler. Randy hadn't had an interest in cooking when he was younger so Mara didn't pass it down to her son and again,Shelley didn't have many skills in the kitchen so didn't have a desire to know the recipe. Now at age fourteen Stan was old enough and coordinated enough to cook and learn skills and recipes from family. And so grandmother and grandson spent the next hour in the kitchen fixing the cobbler and placing it in the oven. At that point the family decided to exchange gifts with Mara while Randy set up Stan's High School Christmas Concert recording on the TV for all to watch. Stan and Shelley's first gift from their grandmother ended up being pajamas- another tradition. This year Shelley received a gray and white set with a polar bear on the shirt and Stan received Denver Broncos-themed pajamas.

"Thanks a lot Grandma. I haven't had Broncos pajamas in years," Stan spoke, examining the long-sleeved shirt.

Other gifts Stan received from Grandma Mara were a nice new dress shirt, phone case, personal candy dispenser, and a vintage Hard Rock magazine he wanted. When the presents had all been opened the apple cobbler was ready to be taken out of the oven. Once it had cooled, everyone dug in. The family wound down for the night by watching Home Alone. Finally it was time for bed. Randy and Sharon would be sleeping in the guest room, Shelley on the couch, and Stan on the day bed in the office.

It had been an overall good Christmas celebration for Stan as he pondered over things that night. Tomorrow however… he wanted to feel optimistic about it. They were going to be spending the next few days in a swanky suit in a ski lodge surrounded by all sorts of fun activities. Stan wasn't looking forward to skiing but he did want to try his hand at snowboarding. Plus it was Christmas. He would be getting all sorts of cool things from his parents. So what if he was forced to meet Shelley's latest boyfriend? He might end up being pretty cool. And if not Stan was sure he'd be able to entertain himself so he didn't have to be around his sister and her boyfriend too often. Stan looked up at the ceiling before letting out a great yawn and turning to his side to fall asleep, his grandmother's fluffy orange tabby on his feet.

The morning of December 23rd the Marsh family had breakfast at Mara's home before they packed up yet again to head out to the Wilcombe Pines Ski Resort and Lodge an hour away. On the ride up Randy wasted no time trying to get more info about Shelley's new boyfriend from her.

"So, how'd you two meet?"

Shelley rolled her eyes. "I already told you, we met in town. Nothing special."

"So, his family's been running this ski lodge for long?"

"I'm not sure how long. You can ask Blake when we get there."

"Okay. So, does he have any brothers or sisters?" Randy persisted.

"Dad! Ask him yourself! Just keep your damn eyes on the road so we don't die before we get there," Shelley glared before going back to the book in her hand.

"R-right…"

Soon enough they were climbing up a winding road, further and further into the mountains. They reached flat ground once again and made it into the town of Forest Falls. They drove around some more, driving up another steep road before finally pulling into the Wilcombe Pines Ski Resort and Lodge. Randy stopped in front of the valet parking where a bellboy was holding a sign reading: MARSH.

"Hello sir, are you the Marsh family?" spoke the young man.

"Indeed we are," Randy smiled as his family hopped out of the car.

"Great! Why don't you get your luggage out of the car and Mark and I will load it up for you and take it to your room," the bellboy, Richie, spoke as another man came forward to begin to load their belongings onto a rack. "On behalf of the Wilcombe Pines Ski Resort and Lodge, we welcome your family on this wonderful stay. You can step inside and speak to the front desk. There they will lead you to where the owners are for they are eagerly waiting to meet you."

"Blake will be there too, right?" Shelley frowned.

"Of course Miss Marsh. He's really looking forward to seeing you."

With that, the family stepped inside a cozy hotel lobby, fully decorated for the Christmas holiday.

"Oh wow…" Stan's eyes went wide as he got a good look around. A giant fir tree sat in front of a floor-to-ceiling glass wall, fully decorated. A toy train circled around it and the colors of the lights on the tree flashed a different color every twenty seconds. He could see on the other side of the lobby a large fireplace with cozy chairs and people standing around. He went over to get a closer look but Randy pulled him away.

"C'mon son, we're meeting the Wilcombe family."

"Aww man…"

"Now Stan be grateful," Randy frowned. "It's because of their generosity we get to stay in such a beautiful place for Christmas. I doubt we'll be seeing the actual owners much during this trip so fake a smile for now if you have to."

"It's Shelley's boyfriend I don't want to meet if anything."

Randy appeared not to have heard him and pulled him into the elevator where Sharon, Shelley, and the concierge were waiting. They reached the third floor where the smiling lady led them to a room with double doors. She knocked and they opened seconds later, revealing a young man with wavy blond hair.

"Shelley!" he smiled and hugged her before giving her a kiss.

"Blake! Wow, I'm so glad to see you again," Shelley smiled and gave him another kiss back.

" _Ack_!" Stan made a gagging noise behind them. Shelley slapped him. "Ow!"

"Don't mind the little turd that might be following us around the next few days," Shelley spoke.

"No worries, no worries. Well what are we waiting for? Get inside and we'll get former introductions out of the way!" Blake spoke, still beaming.

Stan followed in last, already annoyed by this man. In the full minute he had known him he could already list off things he didn't like. The man sounded too happy, his teeth looked too bleached and polished to be normal, his hair too fancy, his clothes made him look like a rich ninny…

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet someone very special, this is the girl I've been seeing for the past two months, Shelley," Blake took her over to where an older couple stood by a desk.

"Very nice to meet you dear," spoke the woman. "My name is Anna. This is my husband Charles."

"How are you Shelley? Our Blake has told us many wonderful things about you," said the man with the gray mustache.

"Really?" Shelley smiled. "Well I'm doing okay. Oh, um, I'd like you to meet my family," she said as Sharon and Randy came forward. "This is my mom Sharon"-

"Hello, so nice to meet you," Sharon smiled and shook hands with the other couple.

"-and my dad Randy."

"Hey, how are you?" Randy shook hands next.

"I think we're all looking forward to the next couple days. I can't thank-you enough," Shelley told the owners.

Anna Wilcombe looked over to see a teenaged boy in a red poofball hat looking at his shoes.

"And… who is this?"

"Huh? Oh, that's my stupid little brother, Stan. Don't pay much attention to him," Shelley passed off.

Stan badly wanted to flip his sister off but knew he'd be in trouble so he shook hands with the owners and said a couple 'heys' before stepping back next to his dad.

"We are so thankful for the opportunity to be able to stay here over Christmas. From what I've seen so far this place is just beautiful," Sharon gushed.

"It's our pleasure to have your family as our honorary guests. We want you four to make yourselves at home and enjoy everything this resort has to offer," Charles Wilcombe spoke, throwing his arms in the air.

"Along with your suit you will be able to eat in the resort's restaurant, free-of-charge. Not to mention full access to the bar downstairs," Anna explained.

"Full access?" Randy's eyes lit up now.

"Oh god…" Stan and Sharon both rolled their eyes.

"We also have private ski and snowboard lessons set up for your family as well," Charles continued.

"Snowboarding?" Stan's head lifted now.

"Like snowboarding son?" Charles smiled, hands on his knees as he looked down at Stan.

"I've never gone but it's something I've wanted to try for years."

"Well our instructor-Gabe, really knows his stuff so I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Charles continued to list off activities the resort offered: inner tubing, sledding, an alpine coaster, and even an ice skating rink which was in town, that the Wilcombe family also owned. There were also hot tubs to be enjoyed, a health spa, heated pool, gym, and special events for kids and adults alike. The more the family spoke of what the resort had to offer the more excited Stan became to stay there. They also spoke of their older son Brandon who was currently in Italy, training to become a chef. An hour later they were finally taken to see their suit. They walked back to the lobby and to another elevator to go up to a third floor that was separate from the main resort. All suits and special rooms had their own entrance. They stopped at a handsome wooden double door entry. The words: _The Prestige_ was written in fancy gold letters on a small plaque by the door.

"We normally reserve this suit to family only. We do hope this room is to your liking," Charles spoke as he opened the doors.

Stan's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the floor-to-ceiling windows that covered an entire wall. Beyond the wall was a balcony outside. By the windows stood a nine-foot tall Christmas tree where a pile of presents were already stacked around. He noticed they were the gifts his parents and himself brought up on the trip. Stepping away from the windows he went into the living room where handsome chairs and a sofa faced a large stone fireplace with velvet red stockings hanging from it. He saw one with a white R stitched to the front, followed by three other stockings with an S stitched on. Across from the grand living room was an impressive kitchen with granite tops and huge fridge, not to mention every other updated appliance one could want. Off to the kitchen was another small sitting room, bathroom, and stackable laundry and dryer, as well as stairs to the second level. Stan hurriedly followed after his parents to see a master bedroom bigger than the one they had back home, complete with a Jacuzzi tub and own fireplace. There were two other bedrooms on the floor as well as another bathroom and loft where a pool table sat.

"So, what do you guys think?" Charles asked as they gathered back in the living room.

"Mr. Wilcombe… this place… it's absolutely breath-taking. We can't thank-you enough," Sharon had a hand near her mouth.

"This is really impressive. This is shaping up to be the best vacation we ever have been on. Thank-you both so much," Randy agreed, arm over Sharon's shoulders.

"How do you like the room Stanley?" Anna asked.

Stan shook his head. "Room? You mean small house? This is amazing. Thank-you. Really, thank-you times ten."

"And it was so nice for your staff to have arranged all our gifts under the tree. And the personal stockings…it's so thoughtful," Sharon pointed out.

"We pride ourselves in making guests feel at home, especially during the holidays," beamed Charles.

"This is more than we could have imagined. What if we end up being jerks or something?" Randy gave an uncomfortable smile and rubbed his neck.

"Oh I doubt that. From what we've heard from our son about what your daughter has said… we should all get along just fine," Charles nodded.

"Well if there's anything else you need, feel free to call the front desk. Or our own personal line," Anna pointed out the numbers by the phone. "And if your family won't mind, we'd love to have you over our own home for dinner tonight. If that sounds okay."

"Yes, we would love to have dinner with you," Sharon wasted no time in saying.

"Wonderful!" Charles clapped his hands. "Dinner will begin at six. Blake will give you the directions. The code for the gate is 64419. Well if that's everything… enjoy your stay Marsh family. It was great to finally meet you."

Charles and Anna stepped out. Blake ran a hand in Shelley's hair.

"Shelley love, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you someplace special in town. Just the two of us. How does that sound?"

Shelley smiled as she gave him a shove. "You've been extra close so far Blake. But I'd love to go into town with you."

"Sorry, I know I don't normally hold onto you like this but it's been a week. I've missed you."

The two shared a kiss and were about to step out when Stan held them back.

"Wait! So does that mean I get first dibs on which room I want?"

Shelley rolled her eyes. "I don't care what room I sleep in, I'm going to spend most of my time with Blake anyway. Idiot."

"Right. Cool."

Stan raced upstairs and immediately chose the room furthest down the hall for it was larger and the door was at a cool angle. He threw his backpack in the corner before jumping onto the bed and laying out spread eagle. He took in a deep breath and sighed, turning to his side to stare out the window where a nice view of some slopes in the distance was. In another corner of the room his guitar already sat in its case. He could get used to this place for the next few days, easy.

The Marsh family had lunch at a café in town before they were to begin their free ski lesson. Stan hoped it would be better this time around than when he was eight. Sure he had caught on fast but couldn't enjoy any of it for he was constantly pestered by a bullying adult man. But hopefully this time around nothing horrible would happen. He met up with his parents on the beginner slopes. Sharon and Randy already knew how to ski but it had been years since they had done so and wanted a refresher in the sport. Thankfully the instructor, Tony, was good and patient with Sharon, Randy, and Stan. As before, Stan had picked up the basics in how to move around the slopes and what positions to put his feet and poles in as he skied. With that, the three moved onto intermediate lessons. Here, Tony the instructor showed everyone how to turn on their skis and the positions their bodies should be in as they went down a slope. After a couple tries Stan felt confident enough to glide down the slope with no assistance, gaining speed each time. His mother wasn't having as easy of a time however.

"Hurry up Mom, you're taking forever," Stan called down the slope he and Randy had already stopped at.

"Yeah Sharon, we want to try out the tougher slopes already," Randy frowned.

"This doesn't feel the way it used to, give me a break," Sharon glared as she finally caught up with them.

"Let's catch the lift to an actual slope," Stan pointed ahead of them.

"Already? We've just barely had any lessons," Sharon looked unsure.

"I thought you knew how to ski," Randy pointed out.

"I do, it's just been years. Give me a break."

Tony felt comfortable enough to allow the family to go up to a more intermediate slope on their own so left them to start his next ski lesson.

"So, enjoying skiing so far Stan?" Randy asked as they rode the lift to the next slope.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy."

Sharon rolled her eyes. Soon the three got off their chair and onto the slope. Stan began gliding around immediately to get a feel of things. Randy raced past him. Stan looked over to see Sharon creep slowly down. He sighed but skied towards her.

"Remember Mom, just go at your own pace. Don't force it."

"Easy for you to say, you pick up sports like that!" Sharon snapped her fingers.

"No I don't. I suck at basketball. I never went back to hockey. I've never been amazing at soccer either."

Sharon frowned. "Go have your fun honey; I'll catch up to you guys eventually."

Stan looked down the slope then back at her. He shrugged before taking off and almost face-planted in a tree; he wasn't an expert at the sport in any way like his mother stated. Shaking his head, he continued downward. A few minutes had passed and he was going down leisurely, trying to ignore Randy who wanted to challenge him to a race. Only then did he hear a chorus of cries and 'whoas!' from behind. He turned around to see Sharon coming down the mountain rather quickly.

"Shit Mom! Slow down!" Stan called up ahead.

Sharon didn't hear him; she wobbled side-to-side, trying to stay on her feet but being unable to stop due to her speed. Suddenly her left ski buckled and she went tumbling down in a heap of snow, falling short of where a young couple was standing. Stan shared a worried look with Randy and they both hurried over to her.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"Damn Sharon, that was a nasty wipe-out, what happened?"

Sharon was lying on her front and slowly lifted her head up.

"Um… that didn't go as planned…" she bit her lip.

Stan and Randy assisted in turning her to her bottom so she could get herself up. When she went to stand she cried out in pain.

"What is it?" Stan frowned.

"My- my left leg. My ankle hurts…" she bit her lip, holding onto her limb.

"Shit. Dad, go get some help!" Stan ordered.

"Yes- of course"- Randy hurried off to find first aid as a few people began circling around to see what had happened. Help arrived ten minutes later with two emergency workers on skis.

"What happened ma'am?" asked the rounder of the two.

"I- I was going down too fast and couldn't stop myself. I think my ski caught on a hole or rock going down and I buckled," Sharon winced, still holding her left ankle.

After a few more questions they felt it would be best to take her down to the first aid cabin down the hill. She was placed in a special cocoon and gently moved down the snow, Stan and Randy following not far behind. Once inside, Sharon limped to a cot in the first aid cabin. Stan wasted no time setting his skis outside the door and shaking off the ice from his boots. With difficultly, Sharon had her left boot removed to see the damage. Her ankle already looked swollen.

"We'll ice it for now, try to see if we can't take the swelling down," said the first aid responder. "But judging by how swollen it is already, there's a good chance you sprained or broke your ankle Mrs. Marsh."

"Really? Oh no. Not now, this trip just started," Sharon said mournfully.

"Sorry ma'am. We'll check in on you in an hour…"

"Do you think we should tell Shelley?" Stan looked at his father.

Randy sighed. "Might as well. I'd hate to cut her date with Blake short but she should know. Hold on, I'll try to find a good signal…" he stepped out before ringing his daughter up. Shelley sounded worried and said she and Blake would be there soon.

"Blake's coming? Why?" Stan looked disgusted.

"Maybe he wants to make sure we don't sue his parents' for a dangerously designed slope," Randy said savagely.

"We aren't suing anyone, it's my fault," Sharon said, wincing at the bag of ice on her left ankle.

"But Sharon"-

"I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at my feet more than I was looking ahead so I couldn't slow myself down. They always say look ahead, not down. No one's fault but mine."

"Sharon, we could probably get"-

"No Randy," Sharon bit back.

Randy huffed and crossed his arms. A half hour later Shelley came hurrying inside, Blake following behind.

"Mom! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I may have broken or sprained my ankle skiing."

"Oh my god! I cannot believe this!" Blake said dramatically. The Marshes all turned to look at him. He shook his head before rushing to Sharon, shocking her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mrs. Marsh I am so sorry that this happened. Such a travesty."

"Um, well, we don't know yet what happened. It might just be bruised," Sharon frowned.

Blake was rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Nevertheless, this was a horrible thing to happen to my girlfriend's mother. You're on vacation, it's Christmas. You should be able to enjoy it."

"I have been so far. Don't worry Blake hon…"

Blake sighed, looking up. "It doesn't look to be getting any better Mrs. Marsh. I will call ahead to Spring Mountain Memorial Hospital to tell them you will be arriving shortly. I will call for a private helicopter to escort you there."

"What? Blake, that's silly. It hasn't been an hour yet. It might get better," Sharon winced.

Stan really wanted to believe that but even under the bag of ice on his mother's ankle he could tell that it was still twice the size it should be.

"Blake, do you really think she needs to go?" Shelley frowned, rubbing his arm. He tensed at her touch.

"Yes. I'd hate to say she isn't the first person this has happened to. Why only two years ago a cousin of mine tripped while skiing and sprained her ankle as well. We can't take any chances. You have to be as healthy as possible for the holidays Mrs. Marsh," Blake explained.

"But… a private helicopter? I don't need that."

Blake held out a hand. "Nonsense Mrs. Marsh. Only the very best for my girlfriend's family. Sometimes it is a privilege to be the son of millionaires. Excuse me a moment…" Blake stepped outside to make a phone call for hospital transport.

"I think we're jumping the gun too soon," Sharon told her family.

Randy sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "Maybe it's best if you go Sharon. Like Blake said, can't take any chances."

And so it was settled: a private helicopter would be arriving soon to transport Sharon to the hospital. The medics that helped her down the ski slope would be traveling with her. Unfortunately the hospital she would be taken to was almost an hour away. Randy, Stan, and Shelley wanted to be there for Sharon but knew it would be a difficult and slow drive there. Thankfully Blake seemed to read their minds and called for another helicopter to transport them to the hospital as well.

"Blake, no, you really don't need to," Randy told the young man.

"I insist Mr. Marsh. Your wife sustained an injury and no doubt the three of you want to be there for her. How could you enjoy yourselves here, knowing she's at the hospital?"

Stan raised a brow at how this man spoke.

"I have explained everything to my parents and they just told me themselves you should be there for her at this trying time. We can go back to your room so you three can change and meet me on the roof of the resort by three."

And so Randy, Stan, and Shelley had no choice but to go back to their extravagant suit to change and gather their wallets before taking the elevator to the top floor and climbing onto the roof of the resort. They reached the hospital in record time yet were unable to see Sharon yet for she had only arrived not too long before they did. So they sat around the waiting room for news and Stan whipped out his phone to text Kyle the latest.

Stan: _Dude, craziest shit just happened today_

Kyle: _What?_

Stan: _My mom got hurt during skiing_

Kyle: _Fuck. What happened?_

Stan: _She might have sprained or broken her ankle. Dunno yet. Just arrived at the hospital_

Kyle: _That really sucks. Didn't you guys just arrive there today?_

Stan: _Yeah._

Kyle: _So how's the place anyway?_

Stan grinned as he texted. _It's so sweet dude. It's like a small fancy house_

Kyle: _No way. Send me pics dude!_

Stan: _Will do_

Kyle: _And how's Shelley's boyfriend? Better than you thought or an ass?_

Stan glared as typed back: _He sucks man._

Kyle: _C'mon, he can't be that bad_

Stan: _He's just weird. He acts like some fancy rich goody-two-shoes ass. It's annoying_

Kyle: _LOL_.

Stan: _We met his parents. They seem normal enough. But he's just…weird. He was so dramatic when he found out Mom got hurt. He even arranged for private helicopters to take her and my dad, sis, and me to the hospital. WTF?_

Kyle: _That's weird_

Stan: _Right? Who does that to someone they just met? Maybe he just wanted to show off how much money he has. I get the roads will be crazy, it being the holidays and snowy. But still…_

Kyle: _Well hopefully you can last a few more days around him. Hopefully he's with Shelley more than anything_

Stan: _Yeah, me too_

Kyle: _Gotta go. Ike's bugging me to play Journey to Math Island. Promised him we'd play 8_ _th_ _Grade Edition. Give your mom my best Stan. Ttyl_

Stan: _K. Bye_

Stan looked up from his phone and sighed, looking around. Someone was coughing two seats from him. He shuddered. Hospitals sucked. Whether he was the patient or it was someone else, he hated being in one for any reason. He hoped there would be news on his mother soon. He decided to grab something from the vending machine and find an unoccupied corner to sit. He frowned as he looked at the snacks available. The majority he supposedly wasn't allowed to eat due to his braces, not like he followed those rules anyway. He smiled when he saw Sour Patch Kids. In the mood for something sour, he purchased the candy and went to sit on a chair away from everyone else.

An hour later a man stepped forward, addressing the Marsh family.

"Is she okay?" were the first words out of Randy's mouth.

"Your wife will be fine. She sprained her left ankle and will be in a special brace and crutches for the next two weeks."

"Oh phew," Randy sighed.

"Now I understand your family is on vacation right now. You must make sure to be extra careful and make sure Sharon keeps her leg elevated and iced so the swelling goes down," the doctor explained.

"Yes, of course." Randy nodded.

"We're just fitting her with a brace now and crutches. She'll be out shortly."

Twenty minutes later Sharon was wheeled out by a nurse, crutches across the wheelchair.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Embarrassed," Sharon grumbled.

Randy chuckled. "You have to admit, it is a pretty silly way to hurt yourself. On vacation. During Christmas."

"Well remind me to laugh about all this later," Sharon snapped. "I just want to get back to the room. Oh dear, what time is it? We promised to meet with Blake's parents for dinner…"

Stan rolled his eyes as he stood next to her. "They'll deal. Let's get you comfortable back at the room Mom. Set up the couch for you."

"We promised. We can't let them down. Let's get to the car and hurry back as soon as we can."

Randy, Stan, and Shelley shared a look.

"Um, we didn't drive here Sharon."

"What? How did you get here then?"

"Blake… insisted we come by helicopter too," Randy shrugged sheepishly.

"Then how the hell are we going to get back?" Sharon looked alarmed.

"I'll- I'll call Blake. Tell him the latest," Shelley held up her cell and went to call her boyfriend.

A half hour later another helicopter arrived to take the Marshes back to the ski resort. By then it was already past six and time for dinner at the Wilcombe household. When they were informed of Sharon's accident Anna and Charles said that they could reschedule but Sharon was insistent on not allowing her injury stop any of their plans. And so the family dressed up smartly and drove off to find the Wilcombe home. It wasn't far, still a part of Forest Falls, although just barely. They drove down a private road and came to a gate where Randy punched in the passcode and they were welcomed in.

Stan's eyes widened as they made the long drive to the house. Nothing but land on either side of the pathway to the home. Finally they stopped the car in the special carport to the side before making their way to the house. it was a grand home, resembling a modern cabin with its large windows and wood paneling. In front of the house was a beautiful fountain.

"Shit dude…" was all Stan could say. He looked up at his sister. "Seriously? You're dating this guy?"

Shelley couldn't help but smirk. "He's just what I'm looking for right now. Yes, the fact that he is a millionaire is a plus."

"His _parents_ are millionaires," Stan corrected.

Shelley rolled her eyes. "He stands to inherit everything one day. Especially since his brother has no interest in doing so."

The two hung around for a few minutes to allow Sharon to catch up as she hobbled on her crutches, leaning on Randy. They finally reached the door and Randy rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Blake.

"Shelley!" the two kissed before he stepped aside. "Sharon, Randy, Stanley, do come in."

Stan glared as this nineteen-year-old called him 'Stanley'. It was fine if his parents did so, or other adults but to have someone closer in age call him his full first name? He did not like that. Stan however had to stop his mouth from hanging open too much when he stepped inside; the place was beyond breath-taking. He was only standing in the foyer but he already knew this was the most amazing house he had ever been in. Yeah, Token Black lived in a nice big house but this home was simply put- fancy. No expense had been spared in the details of the home. There were beautiful exposed beams throughout, polished floors with intricate designs throughout, and large windows that welcomed in the gorgeous natural beauty of Colorado.

"Sharon! We are so glad you could make it!" Anna greeted, stepping into the foyer.

"We feel absolutely awful about what happened. What a very unfortunate thing to happen on Christmas," Charles frowned.

"It's okay. I only sprained it, I should be okay in a couple weeks," Sharon gave a feeble smile.

"And look at you dear- you look so handsome," Anna smiled, taking in Stan's appearance.

Stan sighed, hating how he looked right now. He was dressed in a sharp dark blue suit, slim gray tie, and lavender shirt. He wore polished dress shoes and his hat was off, exposing his ever-growing shaggy black hair. Again, he hated dressing up and putting on a show that he was some innocent, perfect, well-groomed fourteen-year-old. These Wilcombe people had no idea he liked to walk around the house in nothing but his boxers on hot days and picked his teeth at the dinner table. They had no clue that he and Randy were currently in the middle of a 'longest belch' contest right now. Randy was currently on top and Stan had to beat him. If Anna and Charles saw the state his bedroom back in South Park looked at this moment…

"Thanks for having us over tonight. Um, you have a lovely home," Stan said as he took Anna's hand gently in his. He had a feeling Sharon would 'accidently-on-purpose' hit him with her crutches if he didn't mind his manners.

The Marsh family sat around the dining room that overlooked a view of the mountains ahead. A man and woman went about serving and waiting on the Marshes as well as the Wilcombes. Stan frowned as he looked at the fancy silverware in front of him as well as folded material napkins. He didn't know what he should answer when asked what he wanted to drink. Everyone else at the table asked for a glass of wine of some sort.

"Um… you don't have like, Coke or Mountain Dew or something, do you?" he bit his lip.

Charles chuckled. "Of course we do Stanley. Just because we live a wealthier lifestyle doesn't mean we don't like soda. What would you like?"

"Mountain Dew. Please."

While they did indeed have soda it was still presented in a formal manner, with the fizzy green drink inside a gold-rimmed glass. Dinner itself continued to be a fancy affair, with the experience being four courses. The first was a salad which Stan declined. Sharon was giving him a hard look across the table, clearly thinking he was being rude for not taking up the salad offer, but Stan had never liked salad so no reason to force himself to eat one now. He resisted the urge to rest his head in hand as the conversation turned to Shelley and Blake's relationship.

"…good thing Dad's birthday cake wasn't ready, am I right?" Blake laughed as Shelley held onto his hand.

"Really. Good thing the bake shop is right next to the art store and Shelley was working, huh?" Randy smiled as he ate his soup.

"And that I was bored enough to go in. Not that I find art boring. You know that darling," Blake smiled as Shelley playfully socked his arm.

"It's fine, I find fashion boring but it's something you know a lot more about," Shelley shrugged.

"Oh darling, I hardly know a casual top from a blouse!"

Again with that laugh that made Stan cringe. He raised a brow as he saw Blake quickly take his hand out of Shelley's and instead folded them on his lap. He was distracted a few seconds later when the main course arrived: prime rib with some fancy potato side dish.

"Oh wow…" he looked down at his plate.

"I can't remember the last time I had prime rib. This looks amazing," Randy raved.

"So Stanley, what's your favorite subject in school?" Charles suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh um…right now it's my elective class- band."

"No kidding? What instrument do you play?"

"Both acoustic and electric guitar. Although I'm focusing more on electric this year."

"That's great to hear. Both Anna and I think music is an important part of life, we had both our boys learn piano when they were young."

"I unfortunately didn't continue with lessons," Blake chimed in.

"Well our son knows his stuff. Was the lead in this year's Christmas concert," Randy praised.

"Say Stanley, there's a Teen Social that we hold at the resort every Friday night if you'd like to attend tomorrow," Anna spoke.

"I dunno… I won't know anybody there."

"It's a social, where you socialize and meet people silly," Blake chimed in, smiling.

Stan felt his eye twitch as he was called 'silly' by a nineteen-year-old young man.

"You can bring your guitar. A lot of kids like to show off their talents during Teen Social," Anna went on.

"May-maybe I'll think about it."

"Well it takes place at eight and is held in the lounge down in the lobby. Where the Christmas tree and fireplace is," Anna concluded.

"I'll think about it," Stan repeated. After a fabulous dessert of chocolate soufflé, the Marshes were taken to different areas in the grand home. Randy jumped at the chance to follow Charles down to the wine cellar while Sharon hobbled over to the living room to rest and watch television on the huge 65" screen. Blake had taken Shelley outside so Stan took up the offer to explore downstairs where a wonderful basement was. Once again Stan's eyes went wide as he made his way down a flight of stairs. The floor was decked out in the ultimate game room/man cave.

"Holy shit dude…" was all Stan could say to himself as he walked around. He was left to the space to explore himself and he was glad he did, he felt he could spend the rest of the night down here. At that moment his cell went off and he saw that it was Kyle.

"Hey dude," Kyle spoke.

"Hey. Dude, you'll never believe the place this Wilcombe family lives in!"

"I bet. How was the dinner thing?"

"Okay. Had some fancy food. Some of it was good. Finally got to try prime rib which was pretty tasty. But man, this house! I'm in the basement right now and you'll never believe what they have down here."

"Well give me a taste."

Stan walked around to a mini bar. "Dude, Kyle, there's a mini bar thing here. I see booze and whatnot set out. Oh wow, there's a mini fridge filled with soda down here!"

"Cool. I know that's something you wish you could put in your room," Kyle said.

"Yeah but my parents would never get me one. They know I'll stock it with soda which I'm technically not supposed to have right now. Not like I follow that list anyway…"

"What else is there?"

Stan frowned as he walked around more. "A snack bar. All kinds of candy and chips…there's a TV above a fireplace. I'd say it's a 42" one. Umm… full glass door entry to the deck outside. I haven't even looked around outside yet but I'm sure it's impressive. But I know my sister and her boyfriend are out back somewhere and I don't want to run into them."

Kyle chuckled. "What else do you see?"

"Some autographed shit. Damn, they have a Broncos jersey signed by Von Miller! It's hanging in some fancy shadowbox thing. Wow! A jersey signed by Rockies shortstop Troy Tulowitzki! Also in a shadowbox."

"Damn, those must be worth a ton. What else is there?"

"Cool! They have a little popcorn machine thing here! And a pool table, guess you expect that in any game room. Umm, oh wow! They have like, a plethora of video game systems!"

"Do they? Which ones do you see?"

Stan hurried over to the TV area where various consuls were set behind a glass shelf as well as nearly 1,000 video games.

"They have the newest ones of course. Xbox 550, PlayStation 7… the new Nintendo Caption. Older ones too like PS4, Xbox 360… haha, oh cool, the Nintendo Wii! Haven't seen one of those in years…"

"Dude, do you think they'll let you play on any of them?"

Stan bit his lip. "I dunno. They said I could do whatever I want down here but I don't know how to work the TV. But man I'd love to try out the Nintendo Caption. There's no way my parents got me one for Christmas."

"You never know," Kyle said in an upbeat manner.

"Ha. I think I do. They specifically told me not to expect one. Plus where would they find one? It was sold out at Best Buy _and_ Target last month. But to see one in the flesh… it's so shiny and pretty…"

"But Stan, your mom is making more now that she's a nurse. You might have a lot of really nice presents this year."

Stan sighed. "I don't think my mom became a nurse just to buy me expensive gifts. I wish but I still know I'm not getting a Nintendo Caption."

"Still…Man, I can't believe Shelley is dating someone whose parents are _loaded_."

"You're telling me. It's almost too good to be true. Yeah they've only been dating for a few months but I kinda hope it lasts. It would be totally awesome if I could come back here."

"So does that mean this Blake guy is warming up to you?" Kyle asked, amused.

"Pff, no. Still a complete loser. Only plus is he's rich. At least his parents are, and apparently he stands to inherit everything so that's cool."

"Well if they do break it off soon try and soak up all you can now."

"You're telling me. I don't know what he sees in Shelley. Then again I don't know what anyone ever sees in her that she's dated."

The two spoke for ten more minutes before Kyle had to go. Stan decided to take up a spot on the couch and try to figure out how to turn the TV on. He was finally able to do so and sat back to watch Home Alone 2, munching on a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies with a bottle of water. By ten footsteps were heard and Randy stepped down.

"We're going to be heading back to the resort soon, okay?"

"Aw-awww."

"Hey, there's still plenty to do back there. And we might be back here if Shelley continues to date Blake."

"I guess. Hey Dad, have you been down here yet? Look at all the video games they have! And a popcorn machine. And look! Autographed Broncos and Rockies memorabilia!"

"No kidding?" Randy went to have a look where several sports items were set out. "Well let's hurry up. Your mom needs to rest back in the room, and we still have to set up a space for her downstairs."

"Fine."

The Marshes thanked the Wilcombe family for such a lovely night before they went into the car to drive back to their suit. Stan took notice Shelley was not traveling back with them; she would be spending the night at Blake's apartment which was also in town. This suited Stan just fine. Once back at the resort Randy and Stan went to make a comfortable space for Sharon in the living room. She was of course not happy she could no longer enjoy the master bedroom upstairs.

"As long as I take it slow on the stairs I'll be fine," she insisted.

"At least for tonight, stay down here," Randy spoke, gathering pillows and blankets around.

Sharon sighed as Stan helped elevate her ankle under a pile of pillows. He returned a minute later with a bag of ice.

"This is not how I plan on spending my Christmas vacation. I still want to go into town tomorrow."

"Maybe it's best you don't," Stan said heavily.

"It's Christmas Eve! I don't want to spend the day sitting on my butt," Sharon said stubbornly.

"We'll see," Randy passed off as he took up a seat on the chair next to the couch Sharon was on.

"Are you okay for now then Mom?"

"I think so. Thank-you sweetie."

"Um, if you and Dad will be staying down here for a while, is it all right if I took a bath in your huge-ass tub?" he thumbed up.

"Stanley! That's rude, obviously your mother wishes she could use it right now but can't," Randy scolded.

"It's fine," Sharon sighed. "Someone should be able to use it. Go ahead Stan."

"Sweet. Thanks." Stan hurried up the stairs and gathered his shampoo, conditioner, soap, and pajamas from his suitcase before going into the master bedroom. He usually took showers but when the mood was just right… such as an expensive ski resort high in the mountains during Christmas… he had to relax in a vat of hot bubbles. As he filled the tub with hot water he plugged his phone in and clicked on a playlist. Soon music from the band Muse filled the bathroom. Grinning now, Stan dipped his naked self in.

That night he spent some time practicing his guitar before going downstairs again to fix himself some hot chocolate as a way to unwind before bed. By now Randy had gone up, tired from driving around all day and skiing. Stan felt bad for his mother and fixed her a cup of hot chocolate too. He sat down next to her in front of the electric fireplace.

"Kinda wish they had a real fireplace. Kinda ruins the ambiance doesn't it?" Stan commented.

"True. But I'm sure it's too much of a liability to have real fire in here," Sharon noted.

"Wonder if we mention it to Blake, he could hook you up with a wheelchair," Stan rubbed his chin.

"What? I don't need one, I can get by with these," Sharon nodded to the crutches next to her.

"You wanted to go into town tomorrow. I'm sure you won't get too far on crutches. Plus the roads and such are already icy."

"I don't know yet Stan," Sharon said, sounding a little hopeful however.

"Well let's be sure to ask tomorrow."

The two sat around, not speaking much as they finished their hot chocolate. It was midnight at this point and time for everyone to get some sleep. Stan made sure his mother had everything she needed one last time before turning off the fireplace and going upstairs. Morning came by on Christmas Eve and for a moment Stan forgot where he was. With a glance around the beautiful bedroom he was in, he remembered. Grinning in spite of himself, he got up to go downstairs. He was surprised to see Sharon was already up and dressed.

"Hello sweetie, have a nice sleep?"

"Um, what are you doing up already?"

"I was looking through this guide here about the town of Forest Falls," Sharon held up a guidebook. "There's supposed to be a really nice diner in town. I thought it would be a nice place to go for breakfast."

"Um, but didn't the doctor say you need to rest and be off your feet as much as possible?" Stan reminded her.

"I won't be on my feet for long," Sharon rolled her eyes. "I just know that I am not spending my Christmas cooped up in here, however nice of a room this is."

Just then Randy came down the stairs, yawning as he went down.

"Sharon! What- are you going somewhere?"

"Mom wants to go out for breakfast," Stan pointed out.

"Sharon, you really shouldn't"-

"I rested plenty last night. Let me enjoy my vacation too, okay? I want to go into town; I want to go somewhere new for breakfast. Now are you two going to get dressed or not?"

Shrugging, Stan hurried back up to dress. When the three of them were ready, they went down their private elevator to the main lobby. There, the concierge from yesterday, Yolanda, greeted them, and with her, a wheelchair.

"Mrs. Marsh! I was hoping to see you before you left for the day," spoke the smiling lady.

"What's this?" Sharon limped forward.

"On behalf of the Wilcombe family, they feel terrible about your accident yesterday. They wanted you to have this so you can get around a little easier."

"Oh wow, that was nice of them. But I don't think"-

"Oh just take it Mom," Stan said impatiently.

Sharon took up the offer and Randy loaded the wheelchair into the car and the three of them drove off into town. They stopped by the local diner that was a supposed hotspot for tourists and residents alike: The Griddle. It was already packed with customers so the Marshes sat around some outdoor heating posts for thirty minutes before getting a table. The three of them ordered a cup of coffee and pursued over the menu. Stan chose the sweet potato pancakes, which ended up being the best pancakes he had ever had. Two cups of coffee and two pancakes later, Stan felt warm and ready to explore the town. Randy was pushing Sharon along in her wheelchair as the family went about the streets.

"We should come back during the evening, they line an entire block with special Christmas booths and vendors," Sharon spoke.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty nice," Randy smiled. "Oh wait, there's that teen scene thing tonight huh Stan?"

"I don't know if I'm going. I won't know anybody."

"It'll be a good thing to do, socialize with other kids your age. Just for a little while. You never know, there might be a record producer there that will hear you play and want to sign you to a record deal!" Randy looked excited.

"Hahaha," Stan rolled his eyes.

The three of them spent time going about the streets and taking in the small town. It was all beautiful and serene but Stan was getting antsy about his free snowboard lesson later and when 12:30 came, Stan had Randy take him back to the resort to get ready since he was told it would take a little while to gear up the first time and learn about the board and overall outfit. Plus it was best for Sharon to rest more if she wanted to go back out that evening. The lesson was available to all the family members but of course Shelley was too immersed in being with Blake to want to take part, especially if the rest of her family would be there. Randy decided to stay behind with his wife, stating he didn't have a strong desire to learn how to snowboard. Stan was more than happy to have snowboarding lessons all to himself that afternoon. He met up with his instructor, Gabe, by 1:30.

"So, do you have any experience snowboarding?" Gabe asked.

"No. but it's something I've wanted to try for a few years now."

"That's great Stan. Since it will be just the two of us I'll be able to observe you and show you more, depending on how quickly you pick up the sport. How does that sound?"

"Sounds sweet," Stan grinned.

"All right then, first thing I'm going to show you today is how to properly strap in and navigate with a snowboard. Let's strap one foot in first…" Gabe bent down to strap one of Stan's boots into his snowboard. "Now let's get used to walking. Or as we call it in the snowboarding community, skating." Stan went about with one foot strapped in and propelling his body with his other foot. After this he learned how to do one-foot riding before having both feet strapped in and being shown how to get himself up by gripping the board with one hand and pushing himself up with the other. After this he was taught how to move about with both the toe-slide technique and heel-slide.

"You're doing great so far Stan! Think you're ready to do some simple turns now?" Gabe smiled at the teenager.

"Yeah! Let's do it."

The next hour had Stan practicing turning and riding on his toe edge and his heel edge. Like with many sports, Stan took to snowboarding quickly and he was thoroughly enjoying it and he already preferred it over skiing. Gabe followed Stan to a beginner run where he spent more time getting used to riding before he had to cut him loose by 3:30 to meet with his next snowboard lesson.

"You're doing great so far kid. Just remember to avoid slopes that are too advanced. Don't try to do any jumps or tricks yet. Get used to your speed and if you want, we can meet up again tomorrow for another lesson," Gabe told him.

"Really? But tomorrow's Christmas," Stan pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not doing anything. I had an early Christmas with my family in Utah last week. Might as well spend Christmas here, doing what I love, right?"

"Right. Thanks again dude."

When he left Stan went to look at the map to see what run he should choose next. He of course wanted to see how difficult a more advanced course was but at the same time didn't like the idea of possibly landing himself in a similar position his mother was in. He got on the chairlift and went to another beginner course for a change of scenery since the one he was on currently had too many little kids on it. Stan eased his way off the chairlift and onto the next run. He slid down the slope on his heel edge before feeling confident enough to go down with his board. Stan spent the next half hour practicing one foot skating and walking up with one foot strapped in. Next, he strapped his left foot in and went to get himself up, having had Gabe help him up before. Smiling, Stan went to see just how far down he could go without falling. He shifted his weight to and fro so he could get comfortable leaning his body the way it needed to in order to be successful. He slid down, rocking on his heels when needed and looking forward like he was instructed. But suddenly he felt himself gain too much speed and in a panic he looked down- and his board caught in the snow and he wobbled, sliding down in a pile of snow.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice above him.

Stan groaned as he slowly pushed himself on his hands and knees, spatting out the powdery white stuff from his mouth. He held out a hand and the person helped him to his feet. He brushed snow off his goggles and his eyes went wide at the person who helped: she was a teenage girl, around the same age as him, dressed in a purple and grey snowboard outfit.

"Are you okay? That was a pretty nice wipeout," she said again.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine," Stan spoke, impatiently wiping off more snow from his clothes.

The girl looked at him before smiling. She took out a hand for him to shake. "Hey, I'm Maylee."

"Um- S-Stan," Stan said, taking the handshake.

"Don't think I've seen you around before. Are you a beginner?"

"Yeah. Just started today."

"That's cool. I've been snowboarding since I was eight but sometimes it's nice to get away from the more advanced runs and hang around here. Too many showoffs."

Stan grinned like an idiot, finding himself staring at her as she spoke. Sure most of her was covered by snow gear but she had a very pretty smile and a few strands of dark hair poked from her goggles.

"So, since you're a beginner, I take it you're not from around here?"

"Huh? Oh um, no. My family's staying here on vacation."

"Mine too. But we stay at the Wilcombe Ski Resort every year. They like the small town feel of Forest Falls. My whole family loves skiing and snowboarding. There are a lot of great runs here so it's worth the trip. I'm from Aurora. You?" Maylee asked with a smile.

"Um- South- South Park."

"Wow, no kidding. Talk about a middle-of-nowhere town, right?"

"Well there are a few other communities nearby. And South Park has expanded quite a bit the past handful of years. But I get what you mean."

Maylee looked the boy up and down again. "I'm fourteen. You?"

Stan could feel his heart beating rather quickly. He didn't know why. "I'm fourteen too."

"That's pretty cool." Maylee looked around before turning back to him. "I can give you some tips and whatnot if you'd like. If you don't have anything else to do right now."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

Maylee flashed her pretty smile again. "Cool. Let's wipe off the rest of this snow and find a flat area."

Stan's heart continued to beat and his hands tingled as he watched her bend down to wipe off the snow from his board and boots. She made a motion for him to follow her and he did with great enthusiasm. The two spent the next hour going over snowboarding 101. Maylee helped Stan with positioning his hips the right way and to always look in the direction in which he wanted to go. She also taught him a couple simple tricks to do on his board while on a flat surface. Only then did Maylee stop and take her phone out from a zipped up pocket in her pants.

"Damn, my dad wants me back. Wants to get to Jerry's Toy Chest one last time to get my little brother one last thing. Most of the shops in town are closed tomorrow."

"Aww, that blows."

"You're telling me," Maylee rolled her eyes. "Like my brother needs anything else? Do you have a little brother or sister? They can be annoying."

Stan frowned. "Actually, I _am_ the little brother. To a pretty horrible older sister."

Maylee gasped. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean you were annoying- you seem pretty cool actually Stan. But Grayson is nine and is at that age where he's fully aware that he's bugging me and does so on purpose. Can't fault him too much though, I did it to my older sister and I love her to death. Grayson too. Sorry, rambling."

"No, it's fine," Stan was finding it very easy to talk to her and listen to her speak.

Maylee looked off in the distance. "Look, there's a Teen Social at the lodge tonight. I didn't have plans on going… I went last year and it wasn't anything special. But if you're also staying at the lodge…"

Stan felt the same odd rush of blood circulate his body. "Yes! Er- I mean, yeah, I was thinking of going too. Something to do since my parents will be going to the Christmas Plaza thing in town tonight."

Maylee smiled wide. "Well, perhaps I will see you there."

Stan waved farewell before she took the chairlift down. At this point it was getting dark and so he took the chairlift down as well. There he went down to the ski shop and turned in his rental gear and snowboard and took the tram down to the resort. Stan took a hot shower when he got back to the suit and changed into fresh warm clothes. It was after six when the Marshes decided to get some dinner, having skipped lunch since they all had a big breakfast.

"Is Shelley going to join us?" Stan asked as they reached the restaurant in the lodge simply called The Lodge.

"She's busy with her boyfriend, we shouldn't bother them," Sharon spoke.

Stan was okay with this; Shelley had hardly spent any time in the suit so far.

"She will be arriving something later tonight however," Randy chimed in.

"Aww, why?"

"Hello! It's Christmas Eve! She has to sleep here tonight and wake up on Christmas morning like the rest of us. We are her family after all."

Again, Stan had a feeling Shelley would hardly care but knew their parents would make sure she stayed behind to celebrate tomorrow. Stan ended up having a wonderful dinner that night of homemade chicken pot pie where his parents asked him all about his snowboarding experience. Stan simply told them he had a good time and if possible, wanted to take another lesson with Gabe tomorrow. He also told them he would indeed be going to the Teen Social that night. Sharon and Randy left for the Christmas Plaza in town after dinner.

Before Stan knew it, it was eight. He had dressed in his nice new blue jacket he had gotten for his birthday two months ago as well as a pair of his nicer-looking sneakers. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, debating on whether or not to wear his signature blue and red beanie to the social. He wanted to appear as natural and chill as possible to Maylee but at the same time wanted to make an effort in looking nice. Well, he was already wearing his nice jacket over his usual brown and red one, might as well ditch the hat too. Besides, he wanted to go through high-school with wearing his hat less and less if possible. His hair was shaggier than it was when he was ten and even when he wore his hat hair still poked from under it so there was hardly a point in wearing it now.

Stan took out a comb and ran it in his hair so it looked presentable. He examined his braces to make sure no bits of food where caught up in the wires or brackets. Finally he sprayed himself with cologne before grabbing his guitar case and phone and headed downstairs. He slowly made his way to the lounge where several teens were already chatting it up. Now that he was there he realized he didn't exactly know what Maylee looked like and she didn't know what he looked like either since they were both covered in snow gear earlier. How would they spot each other here? Stan stood near the front of the open area, hoping that each new person that walked in might be her. He bit his lip, trying not to look like a desperate dweeb. Suddenly a teenage girl with dark brown hair that ran down her back came forward.

"Stan?" she asked.

His eyes went wide. "M-Maylee?"

Maylee grinned. "It is you. Awesome."

Stan returned the smile. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Your braces. I remember them from earlier. They're so festive. Who else our age has 'em like that here?"

Stan felt heat rise in his face before he shook it down. "Right. Well, as long as one of us was able to spot the other. Um, wanna- wanna grab a drink?"

"Sounds good."

Stan grabbed a hot chocolate from the table set out and Maylee grabbed a can of Coke. They stood by the fireplace, each finally able to take in the other's appearance. Other than the nice smile he had noticed hours ago, Stan also saw that Maylee had bright brown eyes and long dark hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She wore a white sweater with gold flecked in and simply looked pretty.

"So, um, you said your family comes out here often?" Stan asked, taking a sip from his hot drink.

"Yeah, we have for the past three years. Like I said, my parents like the cozy feel of Forest Falls and we always stay at the Wilcombe Resort. Since we visit so often we get some good rates now. You said this is your first time up here. Liking it so far?"

"Yeah. It's great. I mean, I'm used to living in a small town but it's still nice to visit someplace else. Honestly, I just really loved snowboarding today."

Maylee raised a brow. "Did it have anything to do with me, or did you generally have a good time learning?"

"Maybe a little of both." The words came out so suddenly and Stan's eyes dilated for a second.

Thankfully Maylee laughed. "That's good then. I think. I had fun today too."

The two chatted for ten more minutes before the teenage girl looked down at his hands which rested on top of his guitar case.

"Do you have an instrument in there or do you just like walking around with an empty guitar case?" she teased.

"This? Oh, it's my guitar. I play a little," Stan passed off casually.

"No kidding? That's pretty sweet. What kind of guitar is it?"

"It's a Fender FA-125. Why? You play too?"

"Pff, yeah right. I was never musically gifted; I've been more into sports, especially snow-related ones, for years."

"Oh. Then why did you ask?" Stan frowned.

"Just to tease you. But really though, it is good? In terms of guitars?"

"Yeah, it sounds pretty sweet. I've wanted this one for a while and my parents finally got me it for my birthday. I was finally able to replace the cheap $80 one I've had since I was eleven."

Maylee was smiling again. "So… can you play something?"

"Now? I dunno, what if someone hears?"

"Well no doubt they will but c'mon, you didn't bring your guitar down here if you didn't have plans on playing it, right? Let's go find a place to sit, away from others…"

Stan followed after her and the two took up a spot in the back where not too many others were at. Stan took out the guitar with numb fingers. He didn't know why he was feeling so nervous. He played in front of others countless times. He played on stage in front of hundreds of faces during his school Christmas Concert weeks ago! Yet somehow playing in front of a pretty girl was a lot more intimidating. Stan made sure his guitar was tuned before drawing in a breath and he began strumming the first melody that came to mind- an acoustic version of the song he had a solo in for the school concert- Christmas Stockings.

"Um, yeah, so there's that…" Stan said with a sheepish grin after strumming for a couple minutes.

"That was really good. Then again I never sit and pay attention to someone as they play an instrument but I still thought it was really good," Maylee said honestly.

"Thanks. It's my hobby. Or well, it's also part of my grade. I'm in band right now for the first semester of school right now."

"Really, that sounded good. Can you play some more?"

"I dunno…"

"Why not? Everyone else is too busy doing other things. Can I hear maybe another Christmassy tune?"

"Okay. What do you want to hear?"

Maylee frowned in thought. "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing."

Stan nodded and went about playing the song. It didn't take long for a few other kids to take notice of what was happening in the corner of the lodge.

"Hey look! That guy's playing guitar!" spoke a blonde boy to his friends and they gathered around Stan where a few other kids now were.

Stan frowned as he looked up. He stopped playing. "Hey- hey, what is this?"

"Don't stop! We want to hear more," said a blond girl.

"C'mon guys, I was just showing a couple things to my- um, to Maylee here," Stan nodded to the brunette.

"Do you take requests?" asked a rather tall teenage boy.

"No!"

"I want to hear Good Riddance by Green Day," spoke another boy.

"I'm not taking requests!"

"Do you sing?" asked a girl in glasses.

"Not in front of people, no," Stan said angrily. "Listen, everyone just go back to what you were doing. Forget I even took out this thing." He bent down to put away his guitar but was met with a cry of protest.

Maylee was smiling the entire time. "C'mon Stan, let's hear more. We all want to."

Stan looked into her bright brown eyes and his heart fluttered. He licked his lips before nodding. An excited boy hurried over to place a microphone near him.

"Okay, yes I do sing. In private. But if you really want to hear something… I can't promise you I'll sound like Freddie Mercury but I'll see what I can do." Stan thought for a moment before a personal favorite of his popped in his mind. "All right everyone, this is called The Cave and is by Mumford and Sons." He cleared his throat and began strumming at his guitar the melody he loved playing on his own and began to sing. He knew if Kyle were here right now he'd point out what an attention whore he was being and that he secretly loved all the eyes on him. He loved reminding him of the time he wrote, directed, and starred in an anti-bullying video when he was ten. Stan pushed this out of his mind as he continued to play.

It had been an hour now when finally everyone began to disperse. Stan shook his head as he put his guitar in the case. Maylee sat closer to him on the couch now.

"That really was awesome Stan. And you have a good singing voice. Ever thought of being in a band?"

Stan gave a hallow laugh. "I don't think so. I'm not that good."

"You're the whole package though: you can sing, play, have dark hair, blue eyes… I guarantee your name would sell if you did this professionally."

"True, every boy has that dream in the back of their mind when they're in high school huh? Joining a band?"

"You should totally do it."

"We'll see what life decides for me," Stan shrugged.

The two sat and stared at each other for a couple minutes, not sure what to say. Thankfully Maylee was able to stir up conversation.

"So what brings your family up here anyway? And on Christmas?"

"Oh, well my sister is dating the son of the owners of the Wilcombe Ski Resort. They gave us a swanky suit in return."

Surprisingly, Maylee looked troubled by this.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Is your sister dating the oldest? Brandon? 'Cause last I heard he was in France or Italy or whatever, training to be a chef."

"No, she's dating Blake. The other son."

Maylee gave Stan a funny look before laughing.

"What now?" Stan looked annoyed.

"She can't be dating him."

"Why the hell not?"

Maylee was beaming now. "Stan, Blake is gay."

Stan's eyes widened to the size of plates before he shook it off. "What? How is that possible?"

Maylee shrugged, "Don't ask me. I just know he's gay."

"But- but why would Shelley date a gay man? Sure I'm not a big fan of my sister but I know she's not stupid enough to date a gay man without knowing."

"Can't blame you for being surprised. He hides it well."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "But- but where's the proof? What makes you think he's gay?"

Maylee took up a handful of mixed nuts from the table in front of them. "When your family comes by here as often as mine do you see some things. For instance, last year when my family was down in town ice skating, I saw him getting rather close to another man. Helping him up when he fell. Hands on his hips…I've actually seen him in a café in town a couple days ago with another man. They were just leaving but I do remember they were holding hands."

Stan opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"But his parents- do they know? Why would they give my family such a nice vacation if they knew it was all for show?"

"It's likely his parents don't know. And if they do, they would want to cover it up. Not like they're against gays but it is a heavy weight to bear when you have almost an entire town to run."

"What do you mean? It's just this resort."

Maylee took a seat back. "Don't you know? The Wilcombe family practically owns this side of the mountain. What with a grand ski resort and lodge that constantly has travelers come stay… the ice skate rink, the alpine slide, the restaurant in here…can you imagine what people would say if they found out their son was gay? Then again there's a chance they might not know. They probably gave you a great room because they truly are nice people."

"Hmm…"

"What room are you staying in anyway? We're on the second floor, room 2111," Maylee inquired.

"We're staying in one of the private guests rooms. In the _Prestige_ suit," Stan answered.

Maylee spat out the cashews in her mouth. "No _shit_. Damn, they must really want to put on a performance for your family."

Stan felt his lip pull into a grin but he wiped at his mouth to stop it from forming. "So what? I'm just supposed to be okay with my sister dating a potentially gay man? Shelley is a pretty awful sister but she's still my sister. I don't want her to get hurt by this bastard."

Maylee sighed. "I don't know Stan. Do what you think is best. But he has to be gay. Or bi at least. It is a rumor going around town anyway."

Stan looked down at his phone and saw that it was now 10:30. He looked back up.

"Um, I need to head back up. My dad wants to jam in last minute Christmas stuff before tomorrow."

"Sure." They stood. And looked at each other.

"Umm just so I'm clear: you don't have some six foot tall body builder of a boyfriend who will kick my ass if he found out I was talking with you, right?"

Maylee laughed. "No worries Stan. How 'bout you? Anyone special back home in South Park?"

"Nope. Single."

Maylee lightly touched his arm. "Hmm, that's good to know. Well it was nice hanging with you tonight Stan. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow? After all the Christmas excitement dies down?"

"I'd love that. Oh wait- let me give you my number."

A couple minutes later they went their separate ways, both feeling warm all over that had nothing to do with the giant fireplace in the lounge. When Stan reached the suit he was taken aback when he saw Shelley sitting by the fireplace. She looked a little annoyed as Randy went about the room making sure everything was ready for tomorrow morning.

"Stan!" he smiled when he spotted the teen.

"Hey you guys."

"Finally! We all decided we wanted to watch one last Christmas movie before tomorrow."

"No _we_ didn't," Shelley rolled her eyes.

"Shelley it is Christmas Eve, we are seeing a movie!" Randy bit back.

"How was the teen social thing?" Sharon asked, trying to get her sprained ankle on some cushions.

"Oh, um, it was all right. Nothing special. Other kids there saw I had my guitar so wanted me to play a few things," Stan said casually. "So, what are we watching?"

The four of them gathered at the TV to watch The Polar Express, Stan hardly paying attention to the movie. He couldn't stop thinking about Maylee. She had asked about his relationship status. They exchanged numbers. She found him funny and talented. He thought the same about her. What if they decided to take things further? Could he? She lived in a town five hours away from him. Many couples made long-distance relationships work. Either way, he would be texting her first thing in the morning. Finally by midnight the Marshes all felt famished and ready for bed. Thankfully Shelley didn't seem annoyed that she was staying in the smaller room upstairs and went to it without a word. Stan got into bed, feeling too excited to sleep. Sure, it was now technically Christmas but he was going to see the prettiest girl out there later that day. Already he was composing lyrics in his mind that revolved around her as well as a beat. Maybe he'd form a high-school band after all…

San awoke at 8:30 that morning. He leapt out of bed and looked outside. It was gently snowing. Excitement flooded through his veins and he threw open the door and hurried downstairs. He saw his parents were both up already, Sharon setting up breakfast while Randy fixed four cups of coffee for everyone.

"Merry Christmas son," Randy smiled.

"Merry Christmas Dad," Stan smiled back.

"Merry Christmas sweetie," Sharon reached over to hug her son.

"Merry Christmas Mom." Stan hugged her back as she kissed his temple.

"Shelley still in bed I take it?" Randy glanced up.

"Yeah. Um, what's for breakfast?" Stan looked curiously over to what Sharon was doing as she balanced on a crutch.

"We picked up a few things at the Christmas Plaza last night," Sharon explained. "I got us some monkey bread as well as Applewood smoked bacon. They didn't have any eggs unfortunately. I'm not used to not cooking up a big Christmas breakfast. Or dinner."

Shelley came down the stairs ten minutes later, yawning the while.

"Finally we can start the celebration!" Randy spoke.

"Well I had to text Blake first thing when I got up. He is my priority right now," Shelly frowned.

Stan raised a brow as he said this. Was Maylee telling him the truth about Blake last night? Soon the family was sitting down with their breakfast, trying to take in everything so far. Randy and Sharon were busy talking so Stan was able to sneak in a quick convo with Maylee without being told off for being rude.

Stan: Hey, Merry Christmas!

Maylee: Hi Stan! Merry Christmas to you! Hope you have a good time with your family and get some good presents!

Stan: lol, thanks, you too!

Maylee: Hopefully we can see each other sometime today.

Stan: That would be great. I'll keep in touch throughout today.

Maylee: Cool, have a good day :-)

Stan: :-)

Randy was soon setting up his phone to a speaker and began to play Christmas music. Sharon, Stan, and Shelley sat on the couch while he passed out the personalized velvet stockings to everyone. Stan smiled at the contents of his: gift cards to Starbucks and Taco Bell, cash, new picks, cables, and strings for his acoustic and electric guitars, candy, and a new toothbrush- tradition at this point.

"Wow! Thanks a lot Sharon," Randy smiled at his gift card to Total Wine.

"Don't spend it all at once," Sharon rolled her eyes.

Before everyone dug into their gifts Sharon instructed Randy to take a few more pictures of the tree to add to their 'vacation pics' of the trip.

"Hurry up, I want to meet up with Blake soon," Shelley complained.

"It's Christmas, which means family time comes first!" Randy shot at her.

Again, Stan tried to shake off the thought of Shelley's current boyfriend being gay. There was just no way. No way. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a box land on his lap. He unwrapped it to find a new Denver Broncos long-sleeved shirt.

"Thanks you guys, this looks really nice."

And so the gift giving and receiving began. Randy exclaimed in happiness the new jacket he had had his eyes on for a couple months while Sharon thanked her husband for the box of yarn in several different colors and needles for her knitting hobby. Shelley loved her new polka dot steering wheel cover for her car as well as floor mats. Stan had received a few new video games, clothes, and a new baseball glove, to his surprise.

"But- I'm not even on the team yet. And tryouts aren't until February," Stan spoke, nonetheless happy.

"We know but we also know you'll get on the team no problem," Randy said as he examined the new Broncos beer mug he had just unwrapped.

"We knew you needed a new glove anyway," Sharon added.

"Thanks you guys." Stan beamed as he placed his hand inside.

Sharon was next to unwrap a gift, a giant coffee mug that bore the words: I'm a Nurse, What's Your Superpower?

"Oh Stanley, I love it. Thank-you."

"Knew you would."

"Haha! This is awesome! Thanks Shelley," Randy smiled as he received a board game called Beeropoly.

Stan's next gift was rather large and heavy. He had unwrapped a mini fridge.

"No way you guys!" he exclaimed, examining the front of the box.

"We know you've wanted one for a while. Just try not to load it up with just soda," Sharon pointed out.

"Sure. Wow, this is sweet."

A few gifts later Stan received a gift from Shelley- a box with six different novelty socks. He looked up at her.

"You still collect socks, right?" she looked indifferent.

"Yeah. These are actually really cool. One with tacos…one with guitars… the colors on this stripped one is really cool. Thanks Shelley."

He got up and handed over his gift for her now. She looked equally as awkward when she opened her new fancy water bottle.

"I figured you could use a nice one since you go to the gym so often," Stan shrugged.

"True. This is pretty nice too. Um, thanks Stan."

Both Marsh siblings were obviously not used to receiving nice gifts from the other. The gift giving was soon winding down, and by this point the best gifts were usually handed out. Sharon handed over a heavy box to her husband, who in turn handed over a small one. Randy opened his first.

"Sharon, this-this is beautiful," Randy grinned as he took out a large sparkly crystal.

"It's an authentic citrine cluster. I know you wanted to replace the one you had stolen from your office last year."

"I definitely wasn't expecting this. But I love it. I'll display it when we get home."

It was Sharon's turn next. She opened the small velvet box holding the garnet and gold earrings.

"Randy… these are beautiful," she gasped, taking them out.

"I saw these in a shop. I know I never spend much on jewelry for you. As soon as I saw them I knew I had to get them."

Stan rolled his eyes at his father's half-lie; if he hadn't pointed out his mother had gotten Randy an expensive gift he might not have gotten the earrings. Finally the last gift was passed out. Sharon handed over an envelope to Stan that had both his and Randy's name on it. He took it, confused.

"This is for your father and you. But I'd like you to open it," Sharon smiled.

Randy stood over his son as he tore open the envelope. Inside were two printed out sheets of paper with information on them. Stan leapt to his feet.

"No way! No way!"

"What?" Randy took the papers from him.

"Two tickets to see Metallica in concert on March 7th in Denver!"

"Really?" Randy was beaming now.

Stan hurried over to his mom and hugged her tight.

"Thank-you so much Mom! I finally get to see them in concert!"

Randy went over to hug his wife now. "Really Sharon, this is really amazing. It's been years since I last saw them. And now I get to experience them live with my son. That's great. Really really great."

"I know you've been talking about how much you'd like to see them," Sharon looked over to her son. "I also know you didn't bother trying to get tickets, thinking you couldn't afford them. I thought it would be a good thing if you and Dad went together. He has more of an appreciation for harder rock and metal."

Stan shook his head, still not believing it.

"Oh, I hope you aren't too upset that you didn't get that new Nintendo Caption System sweetie. They were just sold out everywhere I looked," Sharon frowned.

"I don't care. I get to see Metallica in concert in a few months!"

And so all the gifts had been unwrapped and Randy and Stan went around throwing boxes and paper away in a couple garbage bags. By lunch Stan had received a text from Maylee that she wanted to meet him down in the lounge. Stan looked over to his father who was currently looking at an instruction booklet from his Make-Your-Own Hot Sauce Kit and at his mother who was already reading from a new mystery novel she had asked for.

"Um, Mom, Dad, um, I'm going to go downstairs to meet up with someone for a while, okay?"

Unfortunately both his parents looked at him odd and their new gifts were not distraction enough.

"Who on earth would you be meeting with today?" Sharon asked.

"Just someone," Stan shrugged. He was now studying his hand but he could feel his dad's eyes on him. A long awkward minute had passed between them.

"Are you meeting up with a girl?" Randy finally asked.

"No!" Stan immediately answered.

Randy let out a laugh. "I know that look only too well. I was fourteen once too you know. You've met someone while you've been here, haven't you?"

Stan glared at him now. He gave a deep huff. "So what if I am?"

Randy was still chuckling. "If you're meeting a girl then by all means, go ahead. Don't want to spoil young love now do I?"

Stan looked up, a small smile on his face. "Her name is Maylee Lakefield. We met yesterday during snowboarding."

"Ohh how sweet," Sharon crooned.

"So… is it all right if I…?" Stan indicated the front door.

"Go get 'er tiger," Randy winked.

Relief in his veins, Stan threw open the door and rushed out. He met up with Maylee by the giant Christmas tree in the lobby. She was wearing a purple coat with a white scarf that had candy canes on them. She was also wearing a Santa hat. She beamed at Stan when he walked to her.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey Stan. Having a good Chrsitmas so far?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes, so far it's been very good. I got some really nice gifts. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I got some good stuff. Um, I like your hat," he said, feeling stupid.

Maylee laughed. "Thanks. I always wear a Santa hat on Christmas day. Everyone in my family does, so if you see a married couple and a nine-year-old boy with one today, chances are it's my family. Your hat is nice too," she nodded to his trademark red and blue beanie.

"Oh this? I've been wearing this since I was four. Well, not this exact one… I get a handful of new ones each time my head grows. But yeah, it's nothing special," Stan explained.

"Listen, it's really nice out right now, what with the fresh layer of snow from this morning. Want to go out and, I don't know, build a snowman or something?"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

There was a flat area just outside the lodge where others were currently engaging in outdoor activities. Stan and Maylee chose a spot away from the many families and began gathering up piles of snow to make a snowman.

"Do you make snowmen often?" Maylee asked, ten minutes into this.

"I used to when I was younger. Do you?"

"Yeah, especially since I have a younger brother. Does it snow often in South Park?"

"Yeah, very often."

"Do you like the snow? I know a lot of people that live in it say they can't wait to move away from it when they're older," Maylee spoke, piling on the second mound of snow for their creation.

"I do," Stan passed off. "Yeah I like the warmer weather too but I'm used to snow. I like wearing jackets and such. Snow just looks pretty too."

"I hear ya, I love the snow. Of course that's no surprise since I love snowboarding. But when it's hot out I actually feel sad. Isn't that weird?"

Stan laughed as he gathered snow around him. "That makes sense. Most of my mom's side of the family lives in Southern California and while it's nice to visit there, I couldn't live there. It being 90 degrees out and it's October? That must be rough. I like having four seasons."

After they had made a snowman together the two teenagers went back inside to warm up with some mozzarella sticks and sliders from the snack area of the lodge before deciding to head back out for a walk. The two chatted more about themselves and as they walked Stan found himself wishing he could hold Maylee's hand. But of course that might scare her off so he refrained. By four Stan had gotten a text from Randy telling him to get back to the suit since they were to meet up with the Wilcombe's soon. He looked annoyed when he told Maylee this.

"So how are things with… your sister and Blake?"

"A little weird but that's how it's been since I met the guy a few days ago," Stan said, curious and bothered at the same time. "Like I said, he's just weird. Overly dramatic and oftentimes doesn't want to kiss Shelley or hold her hand. She says she's fine with it; she's not big on physical contact either. But they don't even act like normal couples do. And if he is indeed gay, that's fine. I have nothing against that at all. But if he is that means he's just using my sister for who-knows-what and that's not cool. Not like Shelley and I are close, but she's still my sister. I still do…love her in the end."

"This is a weird and complex thing to handle Stan. But you said you were going back home the day after tomorrow. You have to figure this thing out by then. Who knows when you'll get another chance," Maylee advised.

"Yeah. My dad just told me we're meeting up with the Wilcombes soon. Maybe I'll be able to get some evidence on Blake. See what he's really about. Until then… I hope you have a good rest of Christmas."

"Thanks you too." They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Look, I just have to say this: I like you Stan. A lot. I don't want this to be the last time we see each other."

Stan felt his heart beating mad again. He took a step closer to her. "Me too. I think you're pretty and um, pretty amazing. We have to FaceTime as much as possible when we both go back home."

Maylee nodded and took Stan's hand in hers. He licked his chapped lips and tried to calm down.

"I just wanted to give you your Christmas present right now, in case we can't later on." She leaned forward and planted her lips on his. Warmth spread from his messy black hair down to his cold feet as he kissed back. They broke apart a minute later.

"Maylee- we have to meet again before I leave. Meet me by the Christmas tree in the lobby at ten tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, a smile on her lips. She wished him good luck with his family before he went back inside and to the suit. When he got there he saw his parents standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Great news son! The Wilcombes have invited us over for Christmas dinner tonight!" Randy spoke.

"Oh. Ohhh…" Stan moaned.

"And they told us they have a special gift for us," Sharon chimed in. "But first they thought it would be a great idea if we met up for some ice skating down by the rink in town."

"Awww, really?"

"What gives? You like ice skating. You brought your skates didn't you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah but, I mean, I thought Christmas was just for us. For family. Not spending it with another family. One we hardly know."

"Well this will give us plenty of opportunity to get to know them better wont it?" Randy pointed out.

 _He has a point… if you can spot Blake being extra odd tonight_ … Stan shook his head. "But what about you Mom? You obviously can't join us. Who's going to look after you here?"

"I am a grown woman Stanley. I don't need looking after. Besides, it would be nice to at least watch everyone even if I can participate. Like you, I don't want to be cooped up during our trip."

And so Christmas night was all planned out. Stan had grabbed his duffle bag with ice skates and change of clothes and followed his parents to the car where they drove into town and parked at the Wilcombe Family Ice Rink in town. Thankfully it didn't appear too busy, most families seemed to want to stay cozy and warm and enjoy their new gifts than be out in 2 degree weather. Sharon was using her wheelchair as Randy guided her towards the rink where Anna, Charles, Blake, and Shelley already were. The elder Wilcombes greeted them with hugs, Blake wasting no time asking Sharon how she was.

"I'm feeling a little better, thanks," Sharon smiled.

"If for any reason you need a special escort back"-

"Really Blake. I just want to enjoy watching my family ice skate tonight. But thank-you."

Anna and Charles wasted no time in telling the Marshes about their special Christmas gift. They were allowing them to stay in the suit an extra day, free of charge.

"But we couldn't. This has already been an expensive stay for you two, allowing us the room in the first place," Sharon said.

"Nonsense. We know there's still much you four would like to see and do. And from what I heard, Stanley here had a very good first snowboard lesson, didn't you son?" Charles beamed at the boy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was pretty sweet."

"So please, enjoy everything the resort has to offer. We love having you as our guests."

One extra day. That meant that Stan could meet up with Maylee for sure now. This was a very nice gift indeed. Both families were then lead into the ski shop to drop off their belongings and to lace up their skates. Randy hadn't ice skated in a few years so didn't think of bringing along a pair to the trip. He picked up a pair in the rental shop before joining the others on the ice. Sharon parked her wheelchair close to the edge of the wall to have a good view of everyone, camera in hands ready to add to the album. As Stan glided onto the ice he made sure to spend extra attention on Blake to see if the gay rumors could be confirmed that night. Ten minutes into it he could see his sister and her boyfriend skating side-by-side, Blake with his hands behind his back. But this didn't mean anything; Shelley wasn't big on physical acts of love. Just because if he, Stan, were skating with his beloved he would make sure to hold her hand the entire time didn't mean they had to. But just as an added measure Stan kept distance behind them, but enough that if they were to speak he'd overhear it.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" Shelley had asked, a few minutes later.

"Hm? Oh nothing dear. I'm just feeling a little famished, looking forward to Christmas dinner after this," Blake gave her a small smile as he tucked his iwatch3.0 behind his back again.

At that moment Stan sped past them, spraying them both with ice.

"You stupid little turd!" Shelley yelled, fist in her hand.

"Sorry," Stan shrugged, standing there.

"I'm going to kill you! Look at Blake's pants! _And_ mine!"

"Shelley dear, it's quite all right," Blake had a hand on her shoulder.

"No, anything my stupid brother does is never 'all right'. I told you before"-

"Shelley, it's just water. Let's not get angry at him on Christmas."

Shelley's eye twitched but she lowered her hand. Stan shrugged and went around the ring again. And it went on like this. Stan kept his distance the majority of the time, but he would always keep his eyes peeled on the 'happy couple' whenever he could sneak in. Forty minutes in he spotted the two far off in the back of the ring, standing now. It looked to be an argument. Not wanting to miss any of this Stan skated fast to that part of the rink but unfortunately a beginner skater slid and took Stan down with her, causing him to slide across the ice and knock Shelley down as well. With one horrified look, Stan saw a fist slam against his left cheek.

"Shelley, was that really necessary?" Blake looked angry for once as he helped her up, and then Stan.

"This stupid turd has been following us around all night. And now he knocked me down. Yes it was necessary," Shelley spat, fist ready to aim another blow if need be.

"Are you okay Stan?" Blake asked.

Stan was massaging his cheek. He tasted a familiar coppery something. He spat a small bit of blood over the wall of the rink.

"Stan- are you okay?" Blake sounded very worried now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stan growled.

"But you're bleeding!"

"It's fine. Just cut the inside of my cheek on my braces. Not the first time it's happened," Stan glared up at his sister.

"Maybe you should sit inside the shop for now. Until you stop bleeding," Blake offered.

It was the first smart piece of advice the man had offered. Stan nodded and made his way out of the rink. Sharon of course gave him a worried look when he passed her.

"Just cut my cheek, I'm fine," he said bitterly and went into the warm confines of the ice skate shop. He went over to his locker and took out his duffle bag and traded his ice skates for his boots. He then went to the bathroom and cupped his hands over the warm water and swished it around a handful of times and spat. He did this for fifteen minutes before the bleeding subsided. He sighed heavily and took up a bench in the back of the shop where there were more boxes and storage than anything; he wanted to be away from people for a short while before he was forced into socializing again. He whipped out his phone and texted Maylee.

Stan: Ugh, I HATE my sister, I swear!

Maylee: What's up?

Stan: She hit my face. Cut my inside cheek with my braces

Maylee: Ow. I used to have braces. I know how that goes. What a bitch

Stan: Really

Maylee: Why'd she hit you?

Stan took a couple minutes before answering.

Stan: It looked like her and Blake was arguing. I had to see about what. Someone knocked me down while skating and I slid and knocked Shelley down too.

Maylee: So she still hit you even if it was an accident?

Stan: Yep. She's like that

Maylee: Well? Were they arguing?

Stan: Dunno. But she did look annoyed earlier. He keeps checking his watch. Seems distracted.

Maylee: Well I don't know if that means anything. But couldn't hurt to find out

Stan: Um, actually it _did_ hurt to find out just now

Maylee: LOL! Sorry

Stan chuckled to himself as he continued to talk with his new girlfriend. Was she officially his girlfriend? They kissed. They liked each other. They wanted to see each other before they left. Whatever she was, he was enjoying his time talking with her. Thankfully no one came around to bug him, telling him he should go back out to civilization. Suddenly he heard whispers coming from outside the back door where he was near. He put down his cell to listen. The whispers grew louder and the back door suddenly opened and two figures stepped inside. Stan's eyes went wide and he dove behind a stack of boxes so he wouldn't be seen.

"I told you it would be warmer in here," spoke a male voice.

Stan frowned, recognizing it as Blake. Great, he was about to witness him make out with his sister. He should get the barf bucket ready at this point.

"I didn't say that it wouldn't be, I just find it an odd place to meet," said a second male voice, one that Stan did not recognize. This was odd.

"I told you already, no one ever goes back here expect my parents or employees. Don't fret," Blake said in an amused tone.

Stan's heart was racing as he listened in. He really didn't want to be here at this moment but if he ducked out now there was a chance that he could be seen. He had to stay, at least for now.

There was a moment's silence. The other man sighed.

"I really wish you weren't spending so much time with your family right now."

"I know, I'm sorry too babe. But it's only for two more days. My parents gave them an extra day at the resort. But don't worry, they're hardly family. More like secondary ones. That Randy is my father's second cousin or something. They hardly talked growing up yet here they are," Blake was saying.

 _No way, no fucking way!_ Stan's mind was going a million miles a minute now. _It's true! The rumors are true! Fuck! How did you not see this Shelley?!_

"Now that we're here… shall we?" the second man said in a seductive manner.

Blake chuckled. "Of course Mitch. I was the one who brought you here didn't I?"

He really didn't want to witness this but Stan still stole a peak from the gaps of the boxes he was hiding behind. Blake had his arms wrapped around the other man, Mitch, and the two had their lips locked on one another. Stan felt sick to his stomach, not for the fact that he just witnessed the two men kiss but knowing how Shelley had been played. Stan didn't like his sister but she was still his sister and he did care about her and love her at the end of the day. He did not want to see her get hurt like this and as her brother it was up to him to do something about it.

The two men stayed in the storage room for another five minutes before Stan saw Blake take out his phone.

"Damn, I have to get ready for Christmas dinner. My father's family is invited tonight too so have to go back."

"I do wish you would tell your parents about us Blake," Mitch sounded upset.

"I will, in due time."

"You told me they have nothing against gays."

"I know that. Now isn't the right time. After the second family leaves I will tell them. They've just been stressed lately since my brother decided he'd rather continue his training as a chef than run the family business. But I promise, everyone will know about us soon," Blake said, holding onto his hands.

 _I will get to that part first, trust me_ , Stan thought savagely. The two young men thankfully left the room through the back door again and Stan sat hunched in his corner for another couple minutes before getting up and returning to the main area of the shop, trying his best to be as casual as possible.

Randy drove his family back to the resort to change before driving to the Wilcombe home for Christmas dinner. Stan was once again dressed in clothes he normally didn't wear. Nice pants and a warm green sweater with a bold red and yellow design on the top half. He numbly sat down at the dining room table as he saw Blake and Shelley sit across from him, smiling and whispering to each other. He didn't even notice when a bowl of potato and leek soup was placed in front of him. Nor did he seem too interested in the Christmas ham and sides that came after.

"Stanley, you've hardly eaten anything so far. Are you okay?" Sharon asked.

Stan's mind snapped him back to the earth. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You have a plate of ham and sweet potatoes in front of you that you aren't touching. You love both. What's wrong?"

Stan picked up his fork and started to squish up his sweet potato slices. "My cheek is still sore from earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can hardly eat on the left side right now." While true, his mind was still focused on what went down in the ice skate shop an hour ago. Thankfully Sharon lay off his case after this excuse. Stan mashed his potatoes so they would be easier to eat and he spent a long time sipping his peach iced tea between bites.

There was now just two more full days left at Forest Falls and he had to come up with a way of exposing Blake for who he really was. And Shelley would have to be on her brother's side. Surely she would be pissed off at the rich boy once the truth was out. That's what Stan hoped for at least. When dessert came Stan hardly touched his pumpkin swirled cheesecake, as delicious as it looked. He was thankful he had a good excuse as to why he ate so little, he'd hate to have to come up with a lie. The rest of the time spent at the fancy house was just as awkward for him. He had to decline an offer to play on the new Nintendo Caption game system and instead opted to sit outside on the porch and watch as the snowflakes steadily fell onto the ground. Thankfully his family didn't stay over too long as the Marshes returned to their suit before ten.

Once there Randy helped Sharon up the stairs so she could enjoy the huge tub in the master bedroom before they left so Stan went to his room and strummed his guitar, which he often did to help clear his mind. He'd have to confront Blake tomorrow. It shouldn't be too difficult; he wanted to show his girlfriend and her family the alpine slide and tubing area of the mountain. But Stan didn't want to take too much time with that, he planned to see Maylee again during another snowboard lesson. By eleven he felt tired enough to go to bed. He went to thank his parents one last time for the wonderful gifts before he went to shower and get into he lay awake for almost an hour after; he couldn't help but think back on the odd Christmas he had had. Indeed, he had received some sweet presents, some things he asked for, some he didn't, and he had a good time with Maylee that day. But images of Blake and his secret lover Mitch kept interrupting his mind. He sighed as he turned over, falling into a restless sleep.

Morning came and the Marsh family had breakfast at the restaurant downstairs, The Lodge, before dressing in their warmer clothes and heading out once again for some fun in the snow. Stan didn't want to admit it but he was looking forward to trying out the alpine slide. He just had to make sure to corner Blake somehow that afternoon. Since there was going to be a lot of walking around on uneven snowy ground, Sharon opted to stay at the suit. Stan wasted no time going on the alpine slide. It was every bit as awesome as he thought it would be and went on it two more times. He then spotted Blake and Shelley walk down to where the inner tubing area was. He pursued. Blake was talking with the man who rented out the sleds and tubes for the guests. Blake smiled when he spotted the fourteen-year-old.

"Stan! How are you?"

"All right. You?" Stan shrugged.

"Fabulous since I have your sister as my lucky lady."

"Oh really?" Stan raised a brow.

"Yes. Every moment spent with her…" he sighed dramatically.

"You know, you and I haven't really gotten to know each other much yet. I have to ask: what about my sister do you like?"

Blake looked over to Shelley, who was talking with another person in the distance. He looked back at the boy. "What do you mean? I like everything about her Stan."

"I find this weird to hear. It takes a special kind of person to fall for my sister. Yes she's had boyfriends before but I always wondered why they liked her."

Blake grinned, pushing his wavy hair out of his eyes. "Well you are her brother. This is typical to hear coming from you."

"My sister can be a bitch you know. She's a lot to handle. I hope you're up for it," Stan said casually, leaning on his inner tube.

Blake frowned. "I am Stanley. The fact that Shelley is so headstrong is what I like about her."

"I hope so. Because even if she can be horrible to me I still do love my sister. Because let me tell you now Blake, my family can drive me up the wall most days but they are still my family and if anyone does anything to them, there _will_ be hell to pay," Stan said aggressively.

Blake looked more curious than confused at this statement. "I don't know what gives you the idea that I would harm Shelley or anyone else in your family. I like you four very much."

Stan was glaring now. "My sister is not stupid. She might just be a little awestruck at the idea of being with a millionaire at the moment. Or shall I say, 'heir' to the estate. But she always finds things out in the end."

"Find out what? What on earth are you on about?" Blake said wildly.

Stan pushed aside his inner tube. "I know Blake. I know the rumors are true. That you're gay."

Blake gave a hallow laugh as he too pushed aside his inner tube. "Oh do you now? What makes you think I should care what you think might be true?"

"Just give it up. Fess up to my family and especially to Shelley so we can stop this façade. We'll go back to South Park and live out or mundane lives while you can inherit all of Mommy and Daddy's money. You'll never have to see us again," Stan challenged.

Blake waved at Shelley who was clearly annoyed he was talking with her brother. He turned back to Stan. "Listen you nosy twerp- you have nothing. _Nothing_ on me. I will continue to date your sister and you will have to be okay with that. Now leave me alone, before I have you escorted off."

Glaring daggers, Stan gave his inner tube to a little kid who was standing behind him and he walked off to catch the tram to the resort. Sharon was of course surprised to see him return but he simply stated he didn't feel like inner tubing and instead was going to meet Maylee for more snowboarding. He texted her to meet at the snowboard shop and he was out the door in five minutes. Stan didn't have to wait long before Maylee showed up.

"Up for some more lessons today?" she smiled.

"You have no idea," Stan said heavily.

With her help Stan was able to pick out the right gear from the rental area and the two hit the slopes. Maylee helped him go over some of the basics again and he was back at riding with confidence fifteen minutes in. Not too long into it he looked to his left when he didn't mean to and lost his balance and came down in a snowy heap. Maylee was there to help him up and he felt his stomach go slightly queasy as she brushed snow off his jacket.

"Remember to always look in the direction you want to go. Look ahead, not at your feet," Maylee had a hand on his shoulder as she pointed these things out.

"Y-yeah…"

Maylee looked at him for a moment and gave a nervous giggle before clearing her throat. "Um, so what's the latest with the whole Blake thing?"

"Oh, that," Stan glared as he looked down. "I was able to confront him about it this morning but he denies anything. Says I have no proof. And he's right, what can I do? Yeah I saw him kiss another guy but it's not as if I have pictures."

"Who was it that he's cheating with?"

"I dunno. Some guy named Mitch I believe it was."

Maylee frowned. "Mitch… Mitch… hmm… do you remember how he looked like?"

Stan sighed. "I can hardly remember. He was tall and had brown hair. That's all. Why? Do you think you might know him?"

Maylee took her time in answering. "Well it's not too common a name, especially not in a small town such as Forest Falls. But if I do remember… the Lorrin family owns one of the ski shops in town. They have a son named Mitch. Again, my family comes out here all the time. I remember a really nice young man helping me out in the shop there last year. I would guess he still works for his parents. A lot of shops in town are family-run businesses."

"If this Mitch guy does indeed work there… and if we can actually get a hold of him and tell him what we know…"

"Then we might be able to end two relationships at the same time," Maylee looked excited.

"Mitch thinks my family is just some long-lost family on his dad's side. He has no idea Blake is dating my sister! I'm sure if he found out he'd be pissed," Stan was matching his girlfriend's excitement now.

Maylee took a hold of the boy's jacket sleeves. "We have to corner Mitch today. That gives us all of tomorrow to execute however we plan to expose Blake before you leave on the 28th."

Stan looked into her bright brown eyes before taking her face and kissing her lips. She wrapped her hands behind his head and returned the favor. The next three hours were devoted to snowboarding. Only when they felt too frozen to move much did Stan and Maylee decide to stop. They took a tram down to the ski lodge where they warmed up by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you know if Mitch will even be at the ski shop?" Stan asked, rubbing his colds hands together in front of the fire.

"We can only hope," Mayle said heavily.

At this point both Stan and Maylee got received texts from their parents, telling them to join their respective families for 'family time' so they had to go back up to their rooms. Stan frowned as he looked back at Maylee as he moved towards the special elevator for the suits while she went off to the elevator to the regular rooms. Suddenly an idea popped in his head and he hurried back to her.

"Hey, do you want to see the suit? Before you have to go back?"

"That would be awesome. Will your parents mind?"

"No way dude," Stan passed off. He took her hand and the two went up to the third floor and to the double door entrance of the suit, _The Prestige_. "Hold on…" he took out his phone and texted a message to Sharon.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Maylee looked over his shoulder.

"They won't. I'm just texting my mom, making sure my dad isn't sitting in the living room in nothing but his underwear. It's been known to happen…" he said bitterly. He grinned when Sharon replied back. "Sweet, it's safe to enter."

The two entered the room and Maylee's eyes went wide upon arrival.

"Oh wow… you weren't kidding, this is amazing! I can't believe you get to stay here!"

At that moment Sharon hobbled over, smile on her face.

"Maylee, this is my mom. Mom, this is Maylee. You know, the girl whom um, I've been hanging around with," Stan said casually.

The two shook hands before Randy stepped out of the bathroom, zipping up his pants.

"Damn, don't think that chili from lunch agreed with me. Do not go in there for- oh, who's this?" Randy suddenly noticed the teenage girl next to his son.

Stan was giving his dad a hard look. "Dad, this is Maylee."

"Oh! That girl who- you know"- he winked, causing Stan to roll his eyes.

"Do you want to see the rest of the place?" Stan steered his new girlfriend away from his parents to point out the fireplace and Christmas tree before going upstairs.

"No funny business up there you two!" Sharon called.

"Sharon, let the man be with his woman," Randy thankfully stepped in for his son's sake.

"This is a nice room," Maylee smiled, stepping into Stan's room.

"It does its job. It's been nice not having my sister around in the next room; she's spent most of her time with Blake anyway. Um- hold on-" Stan hastily stuffed his song lyrics notebook, as well as the pair of underwear, socks, and wet sweater of his from last night under the bed, a little pink in the face.

Malyee sat on the edge of the unkempt bed, looking at Stan.

"So let's say Mitch agrees to be a part of this thing. We all have to come up with how to corner Blake once and for all."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, as he so often did when frustrated. "Look, I really want to do something, trust me. But we can't think of something until we meet Mitch. I just want to you know; spend some time up here with you. Just us. You know…"

Maylee smiled and they swapped a quick kiss.

"Stan, I really need to know what we're doing- at least in terms of us. When we both have to go home in a couple days we'll be five hours away."

Stan sighed. "I know, it sucks. We have to Facetime. Text. Talk. And try to meet up again. I really like you and I think we could make this work."

"I like you a lot too. You're so talented, and definitely the best-looking guy I've seen in a long time," she emphasized.

"Don't patronize me," Stan frowned.

She playfully slapped his arm. "You are. I actually find guys in braces very cute."

"You do huh?" Stan smiled at the two began kissing again.

Ten minutes later Maylee received another text from her mother telling her to it was time to get back to her own room. She and Stan agreed to meet at the Lorrin Ski Shop at 8 and after she bade goodbye to Sharon and Randy, she left. The wait until the meetup was almost tedious in Stan's mind. He ate little for dinner where they ate at The Lodge again, and right after Randy stated he wanted to stick around and 'sample a few drinks' at the bar since he hadn't yet, surprisingly. Not surprisingly, Shelley was off with Blake and so Stan and Sharon went back up to the suit again to watch some TV. Stan didn't want to appear too much of a jerk to his mother if he ran off that night and so he made her a cup of coffee and even allowed her to ask him the usual questions about school, his friends, and of course new love interest. He checked his watch: it was now 7:45. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Mom? I'm going to meet up with Maylee again. We just want to hit up a local coffee shop in town. No biggie," he shrugged.

Sharon glanced at the floor-to-ceiling window to see the black sky and slight snowfall.

"We'll be okay, we're taking the tram into town," Stan spoke, reading her mind.

"I guess… but be back by ten. I trust you; I just don't want you out for too long. I want us to start packing everything into the car tonight so we won't have to do it all tomorrow on our last day," Sharon explained.

Stan nodded and got to his feet.

"Need any cash?" Sharon asked, reaching for her purse.

"I still have most of my Christmas money."

Sharon handed over a twenty anyway. Stan thanked her and left the room. He met up with Maylee outside of the resort. She nodded and the two hopped on the tram and into town. They got off at the usual drop off at the town bus station and began walking to the Lorrin Ski Shop.

"Are you sure he'll be there now?" Stan asked.

"I'm sure. I'm sure he closes the shop up now. And if not, I'm sure whoever is closing the shop will know how we can get a hold of him," Maylee spoke.

They walked for five more minutes before the sign for Lorrin Family Ski Shop came into view. They hurried towards it. The lights were dim and they tried pulling on the door but it was already locked. Stan peered in and spotted someone inside moving about. He rammed his fist on the door. The man inside walked over and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing kid? I'm sorry but I just closed the shop," the man pointed out. He looked just like the man Blake had kissed the other night.

"Please, sir, we need to speak with you, now," Stan rushed.

"Sorry kid but I can't let anyone in here now. You can come by tomorrow. We open at nine."

"No you don't understand it has to be _now_. It's urgent," Stan went on to say.

The man frowned as he looked at the two fourteen-year-olds and around them to see if there was anyone else there. He sighed before nodding.

"Okay, come in… it's freezing out there anyway…"

He led them to the back where a space heater was on. Stan and Maylee took off their gloves to warm their hands as the young man made his way forward.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Are you Mitch Lorrin?" Maylee asked.

"Yes. Why?"

She and Stan exchanged a look before Stan stepped up.

"I don't know how to break this to you but I need to tell you something very important. It has to do with your relationship with one Blake Wilcombe."

Mitch opened his mouth in surprise before closing it and shaking his head. "How do you know?"

Stan sighed. "Let's just say I saw the two of you together recently."

Mitch cursed. "We wanted to keep it secret until we told our families. I hate someone knows now."

"Don't worry, I'm just as visitor. I live back in South Park so you'll probably not see me again after tomorrow. Look, there's no easy way to say this but I don't think Blake has been entirely faithful to you. Scratch that- I know he hasn't been faithful to you."

Mitch gave Stan a hard look, trying to understand what he just said. "And what makes you say that um"-

"Stan," Stan spoke. "I know for a fact that Blake is in another relationship right now. And you aren't going to like it."

"Whoa- wait- what the hell do you mean 'another relationship'? What makes you say that?"

Stan and Maylee exchanged an uncomfortable look before Stan slowly pulled out his phone. "You know the family Blake told you is visiting over the holiday? His dad's second cousin or whatever?"

"Yes…"

"I'm from that family. And we are not second cousins to the Wilcombes. My last name is Marsh and the Wilcombes gave us an all-expenses paid trip to their resort because Blake is…dating my sister."

Mitch gasped and almost lost his footing. Maylee helped him into a chair as Stan scrolled through his phone to find a picture.

"This was taken on Christmas." Stan showed him a picture of both the Wilcombes and the Marshes outside by the skating rink before they went ice skating that night. In the picture Shelley and Blake were lip-locked.

Mitch moaned and covered his face.

"I'm sorry I had to show you this. Thing is- I only just found out too and I'm pissed off. Blake not only is hurting my sister but also you and it has to stop."

Mitch looked up, disbelief written all over his face. "I- I don't understand why. I suppose it would make sense if he were cheating on me with another guy, but with a girl? Unless he really isn't gay or there's something else he's after that I'm overlooking. I don't understand this at all."

Stan sighed. "I don't either. But you and I as well as my sister have every right to find out. We have to force him to come clean. He cannot continue doing this. My sister and I aren't very close but I still know she deserves better than this asshole. And so do you."

Mitch drew in a shaky breath and nodded. "You- you're right Stan. The nerve of him… did he think I wouldn't find out? That your sister wouldn't find out? How long was he planning to continue this?"

Stan had a look of determination on his face. "We need to expose him. You have to help me."

Mitch looked up. "Yes, of course. What do you want me to do?"

The morning of the 27th had the Marshes nearly packed up and ready to head back home the next day. However Sharon and Randy wanted to have one last meal at The Lodge and thankfully invited Blake along as well. Stan glanced at Blake every-so-often over his Belgian waffle, trying to think of a way to ease him into the plan he had set out.

"Say Blake, I was wondering if you could show me around town for a little bit today?" he asked casually.

Blake raised a brow as he drank from his orange juice. "Why I don't know Stan. I do want to spend your family's last day here with Shelley today."

"It doesn't have to be all day. I just wanted to see what's cool to do. Maybe get your input on some snowboard gear. I've really liked my time on the slopes so far."

"I don't think it's the best idea Stan."

Shelley gripped Blake's hand and Stan didn't miss the uncomfortable look on the man's face. "Let's just amuse my stupid brother, Blake. We can dump him off somewhere and spend the rest of the day in town together. I'd like to go to that one coffee shop again."

"Shelley dear…"

"It doesn't have to be all day. We'll just give him a lift into town. He can get a ride back from my dad or something later. But we haven't explored the town as much as I'd like. It is our last day together. Let's walk around like some stupid young couple in love," Shelley rolled her eyes.

Stan could feel Blake's eyes on him so he quickly looked back down at his plate and took a careful amount of time pouring syrup over his waffle.

"Fine," Blake said shortly.

"Oh, and it is okay if I bring along my girlfriend, Maylee? It's going to be my last day with her too," Stan looked up.

"Fine you stupid turd, but don't get used to Blake here being your personal chauffer," Shelley bit back.

A half hour later the three of them were downstairs waiting for Maylee to show up. She thankfully arrived right on que and after a quick and awkward introduction between her and Shelley and Blake, the four of them hopped in Blake's Lexus and went into town. On the drive there Stan had texted Mitch to inform him that the plan was in motion. Shelley then turned around to face Stan.

"Hey, you like coffee now don't you turd?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I do."

"There's a good place Blake and I went to a couple times this weekend. It's called Cup O' Joe. I think you might like it. If… you and your girlfriend want to join us there," she said, almost in a regretful tone.

Stan and Maylee shared a look.

"Um, yeah, sounds good."

Blake parked his car by a parking meter and the four stepped out and into the coffee shop called Cup O' Joe. It was plentiful warm and cozy inside. It even had a second loft-style floor where additional seating was.

"What do you want turd?" Shelley asked as they waited behind a few people at the counter.

"What? No, you don't have to pay," Stan said as he took out his wallet.

Shelley rolled her eyes. "Look, I have a permanent job, you don't. You're only fourteen. You're going back to South Park tomorrow so I won't get to see you for a while. Let me just do something kind of nice for you today, okay?"

"Okay. I'll have a Nutella cappuccino. And an orange scone," Stan pointed out.

"And you Maylee?"

"Chai tea latte please."

"Thanks sis," Stan couldn't help but smile. Shelley slapped him so with a scowl, he went to find a table for the four of them.

"Why the hell did she do that?" Maylee frowned as they took up a seat.

"Think calling her 'sis' was pushing it too far," Stan said bitterly, rubbing his right cheek.

Maylee took a hold of Stan's hand. "Now what? We told Mitch to meet us at the town center by the bank."

"It's fine; actually, it's better this way. I'll tell him to meet us outside the coffee shop. I think Blake will only get more suspicious if we drag him around town."

Shelley and Blake arrived with everyone's drinks five minutes later. It was without a doubt an odd get-together for Stan, Shelley, Blake, and, Maylee. Stan was sure his sister wanted to show that she could be nice to her brother but at this point everyone seemed to know what he true personality was like. Not to mention the secret that three of the four knew about a certain rich nineteen-year-old. Stan suddenly felt his phone vibrate; he looked down to see a text from Mitch stating that he was up the street. Stan gave Maylee a look and she understood. Fifteen minutes later they stepped outside. That's when Stan went to the final phase of his simple plan.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited another friend I met along with us today," Stan spoke as he texted back to Mitch.

"Well you better tell him or her to hurry up. We're only going to one ski shop before we ditch you two and do our own thing," Shelley instructed.

Stan looked up the street and smiled. "Yes, I think I see him now."

Seconds later the face of Mitch came into view.

"M-Mitch!" Blake's eyes went wide.

"Hello my love. May I ask who this is?" Mitch casually said, nodding to Shelley, who was currently holding Blake's hand.

"We're um- going to the snowboard shop," Stan mumbled, and pushed Maylee ahead and the two left as soon as raised voices were heard from Shelley.

The two spent close to an hour inside Gregory's Snowboard Gear even though Stan didn't buy anything. Sure it snowed plenty back in South Park but the town itself didn't have many hills or slopes to ski or snowboard down. If he wanted to invest more into the sport he would have to find an area outside town and he wasn't sure where that would be. But Maylee wasted no time going over all the gear and which were good brands and which gear was essential, should he ever find a place to snowboard. Stan was sure he'd find a good mountainside to get more lessons and he already knew he wanted to spend the majority of his Christmas money on gear- or at least his very own board.

Only then did he get a text from his mother telling him he had to come up to the suit immediately. With a heavy heart, Stan and Maylee hopped on the next tram back to the resort. He promised her he would see her again before he had to leave and he went up to floor three. He hesitantly opened the double doors to find his parents sitting in the living room, troubled looks on their faces.

"Um… what's up?" he said softly.

Randy was shaking his head. "It's not good son. Shelley just broke it off with Blake."

"Oh," was all Stan could say. He looked around with a frown. "Um, where is Shelley then?"

"She's up in her room right now. I think it's best you don't go upstairs right now," Sharon informed him.

"Yeah. So… did she say anything? Why did they break up?"

"Apparently he was cheating on her- get this- with a man. Poor thing," Sharon frowned, looking down to the floor.

"Who does that?" Randy chimed in. "And here we thought- he would have made a great son-in-law. Guess she's going to have to keep looking."

To give himself something to do, Stan helped pack the last few things into the car for Sharon obviously couldn't and Randy was too preoccupied to do it himself. Stan stayed downstairs with his parents the next few hours until dinner rolled around. No one felt up to doing anything special so Randy drove into town one last time to pick up food at Subway, one of the few fast food places there. Stan ended up spending time with Maylee in the lounge after, both enjoying their last moments together by the fireplace.

"I really hope this won't end up being some winter fling," Maylee spoke as she held his hand.

"That would suck. I really like you. I'll just have to find time to go up to Aurora. Or you to South Park. Hopefully we'll still be together come summer and can go swimming or go to Water World or something," Stan was already imagining what Maylee would look like with a bathing suit. He could imagine a slim body in a purple one piece as it was her favorite color. She loved sports so surely she had a good body under all that winter clothing.

Maylee smiled. "I would love that. But I hope we see each other before then. Summer is so far away still. What if you look completely different?"

Stan laughed. "I'll be repulsive then if- what? My hair is shorter? I have some kind of tan? Or I just look weird in swimming trunks?"

Maylee touched his lips with her finger. "What if you no longer have braces? I find them so charming on you Stan."

Stan waved a hand. "Trust me, I have these stupid things for at least another year. But you are a bit odd for liking them."

"Sorry, we all have our thing." Maylee then sighed and squeezed his hand. "Have you seen your sister yet? Since it happened?"

Stan exhaled just as heavily back. "No. I'm guessing she's still in her room. I do feel bad, break-ups suck. And I was the cause of this one."

"It was the right thing to do. I know she's a bitch but hopefully she doesn't give you too much crap for it."

At that moment Stan felt his cell vibrate. He frowned when he saw a text from Shelley telling him to meet her by the small gym at the resort. Curious and slightly afraid, he got to his feet. He and Maylee shared one last kiss.

"I'll FaceTime you first thing when I get home tomorrow," Stan promised.

"Can't wait."

"Thanks for making this trip bearable. Really, you really were the best thing that's happened the past few days."

"You too Stan. We'll talk and see each other soon."

He got one last good look at the pretty brunette in front of him before he set off to the gym. It was in the back of the resort. He noticed Shelley leaning against the wall by the entrance. He hesitantly took a step towards her.

"You… wanted to see me?"

Shelley looked him up and down; he noticed her eyes were slightly puffy from tears no doubt but otherwise she looked the same.

"Yeah. I wanted to discuss what happened today."

Stan nodded. "I understand if you're super pissed at me. If you need to hit me or throw me into the wall- go ahead. I'm sorry about everything but I had to do it."

Shelley raised a brow. "What are you talking about turd?"

"C'mon, don't pretend you aren't mad. I know you really liked Blake."

Shelley rolled her eyes. "I wanted to thank you, you idiot."

"Thank…me? What the hell?"

Shelley shook her head. "Blake really was an ass for what he did. Playing me and that Mitch guy around like that. According to Mitch, you knew they were an item. You help us both out of a horrible relationship."

"But… but you just broke up with someone. You should be sad," Stan said wildly.

Shelley shrugged. "Yes I liked Blake when I was with him but we've only been dating for a few months. Of course I was draw to the fact that he was loaded and didn't like much physical touch but now seeing why… and the reasons he was with me in the first place…" she shuddered.

"Why was he with you then? If he was gay?"

Shelley rolled her eyes. "Apparently he was tired of appearing 'weak' to his parents. They're upset their other son doesn't want the family business so Blake would be next in line. But they never felt he was up to holding down all their investments. He was too afraid to tell them he was gay. They aren't against gays; they just don't think it would look good for their 'image' of the resort."

Stan nodded, listening intently as she spoke.

"Then he found me, someone the complete opposite of who he is. He felt that if he dated a 'strong woman' that his image would change and his parents would be more willing to give him the resort. He knows that I want to one day open my own gym or self-defense class so he was betting I would 'shape him into more of a man.'"

Stan frowned as he looked down. "Kinda sad, being ashamed for what you are and thinking your parents will never fully accept it. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Me too. At first I told him to fuck off for what he did. But then I said he should try to work things out with Mitch if that's who truly makes him happy. Anyway, doesn't really matter, I don't plan on coming up here again," Shelley passed off. "But hey, looks like you found yourself a little girlfriend. Good for you turd."

Stan grinned at her sincerity. "Thanks."

Shelley nodded to the lodge restaurant. "So, want to grab one last free dessert before we go our separate ways tomorrow?"

Stan nodded and followed after his sister, happy to be able to share some rare sibling bonding. Sure things had gotten better between the two as they got older but at this point Stan had already accepted where their relationship stood. Still, who knew when the last time would be before they saw each other again?

Things were a bit awkward for the family as they checked out of the resort the next morning. Anna Wilcombe had come down to send the family off, apologizing for everything surrounding her son. Sharon said she didn't have to do so and that no matter what, everyone still had a great trip at the resort. Before they left Anna pulled Stan aside.

"Stanley… I know you have really taken a liking to snowboarding since you've been here so I wanted to give you this." She handed over a pamphlet with the words Creekside Bluffs Snowboarding written on top.

"What's this?"

"I did some research last night to see the closest spot near where you live that offers snowboard lessons. This slope has a wonderful snowboard class and is an hour outside South Park. I have some contacts over there. Anyway, just mention my name and you can get your first five lessons there free of charge," Anna explained.

"What? No way! Thanks. Thanks a lot. Um, sorry again about Blake…"

"It's okay. We're going to have a big family talk as soon as our other son arrives home in a couple days. You did what you had to do. You must really care a lot about your sister dear."

"Um, sure." Stan bit his lip.

It wasn't a lie either Stan found himself thinking on the drive back home. Shelley and he just had an odd brother-sister relationship. He could recount several times she had saved his ass when he was in trouble or gave him sound advice in the past that he still thought of to this day. It was time to return the favor. And overall it had been a really good Christmas vacation to Forest Falls. He was looking forward to FaceTiming with Maylee when he got home as well as go shopping for his first snowboard. His mother was right; he took up new hobbies easily. With his mind on his new girlfriend, new sport, and the possibility of starting up a high-school band, the New Year looked pretty promising in Stan's mind.

 _I hope you liked this. I can imagine Stan taking up guitar as he gets older, as well as snowboarding. Sorry a Christmas story came out almost a month after Christmas but I had only come up with the idea a few days before the holiday so it took a little time to complete. I have the next idea for Tales of Toddlerhood in mind, as well as a couple others for Tales of Adulthood. I am also in the middle of writing Sharon's letter in These Words on Paper. So always check back for more updates. Please leave a review before you leave, it makes my day._

 _Lots of love: Rose, January 22, 2019_


End file.
